New Guardian,New World and New Mission
by Ren Heart
Summary: Misfortune befalls a young hanyou child and was sealed away along with a certain jewel. 500 years past and team of exorcists on a mission to find an innocence found the child and broke the seal and freed the child. But their joy was short live when a new stronger enemy appears far more powerful than the Earl could ever be.
1. porlogue

I don't own -man or Inuyasha please don't sue me. P.S this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

**Prologue**

Upon a moon less night all was silent all was right. Or so it seemed to the naked eye but look closer and all is not right. Deep within the Aokigahara forest through the barrier of trees a child ran in dismay. The child ran away from those who fear the power the child possess or wish to steal that power for themselves. The child ran deeper and deeper in hopes to shake off the pursuers but to no avail. Within the child's delicate hands was a small, orb jewel with an enchanting, gentle glow. It was the only light that could be seen through the darkness of the forest on this moon less night.

_Why? Why are they doing this? Why now of all times?_ The child screamed inside hoping an answer would come. The questions were left hanging with no answer. The child continued to proceed further and further into the darkness of the forest. Creatures who roamed the forest tried to protect the child. But the pursuers were strong and powerful humans who used holy magic to destroy the creatures. With swing of a staff and a few words of enchantment the creatures disappear into ash there remains browned away from what little wind that pasted by.

"Give it up child! There is nowhere for you to hide" one of them yelled as they continued their pursuit. They all wore dark blue and white robes and light armour on their chest, arms and legs. Around their heads was a white cloth that covered their faces and wooden sandals on their feet. Each of them held a rosary that was tightly wrapped around their right arm and a naginata at hand although some carried katans while others carried a bow or long metal staffs. One of them who appeared to be the leader of the group had a black bandana on his forehead with a sliver plate in the centre. "Give us the jewel now child" he demanded with blood shot eyes. They were all wary from this long chase through the forest but they refused to give up what the child possess was far too valuable to just give up. He readied his bow and placed an arrow on its string. He released it as the arrow flight through the air in brake neck speed. It flew straight to the child and was aimed directly to the heart.

Surprisingly, the arrow was deflected by an invisible force that was almost unexplainable. The child trued to face the group of cloaked men to reveal tow brilliant, golden eyes with an amber rim at the edge of the iris. "Did you really thing that was going to work on me?" the child spoke with a cold tough. Then the child ran faster with inhuman speed and jumped along the trees.

* * *

After want felt like forever the child stopped and turned. The group of men were nowhere to be seen. The child let out a small sigh of relief. Cautiously, the child looked around; the pointed ears place on top of the head perked up to listen to the surrounding sounds. The rustle of the leaves and gentle wind can only be heard. Other than that it was silent completely silent. The child took one step forward to reveal a trip wire. A large wooden cage dropped down on the child. Strange pieces of paper littered the outside walls. On the paper was some strange symbols and ancient text. Tried, terrified, and trapped there was nowhere left to run. The child reached out to touch the wooden bars only to be electrocuted by some abnormal power.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man with a black bandanna and silver plate appeared from the shadows of the trees. "One of your blood can not hope to escape this prison. You accursed child!" he continued and spat out accursed child as if it where poison. "You are not one of us. Now hand over the jewel" he extended his hand.

"I will never hand over the jewel to some like you!" the child yelled in a strong tone. But what he said was true. The child was not a human but not a demon either. The child was a hanyou a half breed one born from both demon and human heritage. Although most would like to be one or the other this particular hanyou was proud to be one of mix blood and wouldn't change a thing. "You thing this petty cage will stop me" the hanyou yelled. The hanyou child then made hand sighs and spoke in an ancient tough. A surge of energy came from an ancient symbol that appeared in front of the hanyou and shattered the cage completely.

Once again the chance continue further into the forest until all that could be seen was a small cave up a head. Without noticing an arrow that come it shot the hanyou's arm and the jewel fell to the ground and bounced lightly. The hanyou child slipped and fell into the cave. The group of men quickly surround the opening and cast a spell. An 8 pointed star appeared at the opening and a powerful barrier was made. The men laughed wickedly "not even some as powerful as you can break the 8 point dragon seal even if you had your mother's blood. You'll be trapped in there for all eternity" the man reached out for the jewel while suddenly a hand appeared from the cave. Electric spars came from the small hand as scorching blue flames burned it. An ear-piercing roar echoed through the silent forest. Slowly but surely the hand dragged the jewel inside the now sealed cave. "No!" the man cried and banged his arm on the barrier but now there is nothing they can do. Once the seal is place it cannot be destroyed or taken down. The men left empty handed.

* * *

Years past, and some tiny specks of light came from the cave. The lights materialize to from a body an illusion of some sort. The illusion wondered the woods in searched for someone powerful enough to break the barrier but to no avail. All who tried failed and had greed in their hearts all wanting the power that lies on the other side. The illusion soon gave up but continued to roam the woods to see just how the outside world must is changing. And maybe one day find some who will break the barrier out of the kindness of their heart. But that will never happen humans are far too greed or are they?

* * *

OK I admit this is a pretty odd start but all will be explain in due time. For now review and tell me what you thing.


	2. 500 years past meet the exorcists

I don't own -man or Inuyasha please don't sue me.

**500 years past; meet the exorcists**

At the highest point of a forest, with lush greenery that spread with miles on end, at the top of the tallest tree. A girl stood at the highest branch. There she stood tall and proud arms folded at her chest. Her eyes were sharp as she scanned the land below. Her long sterling-white hair twisted and twirled in the wind.

Slowly, the sun began to set in the western horizon. It yawned with long rays of brightly coloured lights as it began to sleep after a long day. Soon the moon will arise to take its place in the night time sky along with millions of tiny lights to keep it company.

She must act fast before the night arrived. These woods were no longer safe once the moon rose. It was then she saw a young man about 17 years old who was wondering about. He wore hiking gear as well as a forest green jacket. Around his head was a dark blue headband with the name Sai written in white Japanese characters. He had a dusty orange camping back pack and a long metal walking sick. The young man looked around confused and the rubbed his head in frustration. He looked totally and utterly lost.

"Typical" said the girl in a board tone. She sighted in annoyance "guest I better help the man before night time falls". She jumped off the branch and landed gracefully behind the young man without making a sound. Her hair fluttered down gently with her "Do you need any help?" she asked with a cheerful smile placed on her face.

Startled the young man jumped a little and let out an almost silent high pitch girly scream. He trued around to see a small, beautiful girl with snow white skin. "Yes" he replied quite timidly and shy. The faced the girl "do you know the way out of this forest? It's getting late and I need to head home" he asked the girl.

The girl simply smiled "sure I do" she replied and then disappeared into thin air. The man blinked several times and was bewildered. The girl the reappear in front of him "follow me" she sang in a sing song way. Quickly she ran towards the thick trees.

"Wait" the man yelled as he desperately tries to catch up with the girl. Minuets past and after a few twists and turns he followed silvered haired girl and finally found his way back to the forest track. He then saw the parting trees that formed the entrance to the forest at the very end of the path. His eyes filled will glee. He turned to face the girl with a bright cheerful smile "thank you very m-oh?" it was then he relies the girl was no longer there. He surged his shoulders and began the make his way out of the forest.

The girl however stood by and watched him walk away to the exit. Night soon fell and abnormal creatures began to appear out of nowhere. These creatures were balloon shaped with a rocky texture and circular objects that looked like cannons sticking out of them. They had some sort of string like material that hanged below them; it looked a lot like wires and they looked somewhat mechanical. Not only that but there seemed to be a person no a person's soul confided with chains and bandages attached to these sinister looking creatures. However they could only seen through the girl's eyes. No one else seemed to see them or hear their cries of torment. These creatures floated in the sky each one had some sort of mask with black and white striped horns and black markings on as they came closer and closer they disintegrated into ash.

_They're back again _she said to herself. She looked back once more and saw the confided souls were able to break free from their chains and disappeared to the other side. This put a smile on the girls face to have seen them free of their torture. _At lest they can finally find peace_ she told herself as she watched the souls cross to the other side. "Hirin status report" she commanded as an oddly dressed group appeared behind her. They all wore different styles of traditional Japanese clothing in an array of colours and patterns. Each one of them had a piece of fabric that covered their faces. "Did you find anything new on these strange creature that appear every night?" she continued

"Indeed my lady" one of them stepped forward and kneeled respectfully to her. "They appear to be some sort of demon however they can't get any further that the edge of the forest without getting destroyed. There are others stronger than them but soon disappear after a few steps. Either that or go completely insane but what's was most disturbing is that they appear to be manmade" he explained

Her eyes sharpened "what? You thing humans made them?"

"I don't believe so. Humans do not possess the ability to make such things. I believe there is another power at work here" the man relied

"I see do you think they are after it?" she asked the man

"Most likely my lady"

"mmm" she said in deep thought "well...so long as they can't come near it it's ok but still keep an eye on them" they all nodded. The girl stared up to the sky. A smirk appeared on her face "the starts say travellers from the western land will be coming to see me. That will be interesting" she faced the group behind her "it appears yet another group will be coming to take what is not theirs. Will you help me stop them if they prove to be unworthy?" she questioned the group

"Of course my lady" they all spoke in unity and bowed their heads.

"Very well than you are dismissed" with those words said the group vanished without a trace and so did the girl. It was like they were never there to begin with.

* * *

At that moment ,across the western horizon through vast oceans, valleys, hill tops and cities in a contain known as Europe, inside a tall campanile like building that was on top of a stone pillar in the middle of nowhere three young exorcists eagerly waited for their knew mission. One of them was a young boy with spiky red hair that was held up by a green headband with black trimmings and a scale like pattern. He also wore a long green scarf. He had an emerald green eye while the other eye was hidden behind a black eye patch. Another was a girl (the only girl in the group). She had big dark blue eyes and dark coloured hair with a hint of forest green. Her hair long was tied up in high pig tails. The last one was another young boy with short white hair and silver gray eyes. He had a strange mark on the left side of his face with a pentagram on his forehand a line that travelled down his face to make a peculiar lighting bolt shape on his cheek. They all wore similar black uniforms with white outlines here and there.

"I wonder where we're going?" asked the red head with an eye patch in a cheerful tone.

The girl with pig tails shrugged "who know? But I really hope it's somewhere nice for once" she said

"I highly doubt that Lenalee." The boy with the white hair said with an odd smile "it's usually a place with something crazy and abnormal is happening. So there's going to be something strange about this place"

"Allen's right you know" the red head said with a huge grin on his face and his arms folded behind his head

"I know Lavi but a girl can't help but dream" the girl known as Lenalee sighed

Just then a door slowly opened with a creak and that was their cue to go in. They were all froze in shock form what they saw. "Hi Lenalee" said a very cheery voice. That voice came for a man who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He wore mostly white with a light blue turtle neck shirt, a white beret and wire frame glass. He had dark eyes and black hair that was slightly curved at the bottom. But what was shocking was that this man was chained to the chair though his arms were free. He tried to reach out for the girl named Lenalee. "Get me out of this chains Reever so I can hug my sister" the chained man demanded and turned to the sandy blonde man who was standing next to him.

The man shook his head "no can do Komui a least not until you finish all the paper work" he gestured to the mountain of papers at the side of the desk. The man named Komui pouted with his lower lip stuck out and turned his head to the side. The sandy blonde called Reever sighed heavily then turned his attention to the three exorcists. "Sorry about this you guys. See you can see I had to take drastic measures to make sure Komui does his job. Not only did I have to shot him with a tranquillizer dart to put him to sleep and chain him to a chair. I also cupped his legs to the chair legs so he won't run away. I even nailed the chair to the floor for extra precautions" he pointed to the nails on the floor. "I only freed his arms so he can write but I still don't trust he so I'm keeping an eye on him"

"You shot him with tranquillizer dart? Why?" asked Allen with a look of confusion and shock

"Like I said I had to take drastic measures." He replied and glared at Komui as he remembered the day he had trying to track down the lazy but sly man.

The red head called Lavi busted out with laughter. A large sweat drop appeared on the white hared boy named Allen's forehead. And as for the girl Lenalee she hanged her head in shame to see her brother in such a state.

Lavi wiped a tear that was formed off his eye and asked "so what's our next mission?"

The man Komui turned to face the exorcists his face gone serious "ah yes your mission" he stared "you all are going to travel to Japan to the Aokigahara forest and retrieve the Shikon no Tama also known as the jewel of four souls"

"The Shikon no Tama?" Allen repeated "what's that?"

"The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful jewel or so they say in Japanese folk tale. According to legend the Shikon no Tama has the power to grant its possessor one wish. It says that a demon killed the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and retreated to the Aokigahara forest. A group of monks were able to seal the demon in a cave however it was able to take the jewel with it" Komui explained

"Ok other than being able to grant wishes what's so special about it?" questioned Lavi

Komui closed his eyes "you see there have been many stories that involved the Shikon no Tama like the battle for the sacred jewel but the most interesting story is the fact that..." he paused for a moment and reopened his eyes "it was made from a heart of a powerful miko named Midoriko.

The three exorcists were in shock. They gulped "do you mean" they all said in unity

Komui nodded his head "yes this jewel could be the Heart the Noah clan is after. There have even been akuma sightings in the area so there has to be something there. You're mission is to find and retrieve the Shikon no Tama and if it truly is the Heart it must be brought back at all cost" he said in a serious voice "however..." the was a small glint in his eyes when all of a sudden the room went black.

"What the...? Who tuned off the lights?" Reever's voice screamed through the darkness

Suddenly, a spot light came down on Lenalee and revealed her brother Komui tightly wrapped around her waist. "Please don't go Lenalee" he begged as waterfall tears fell from his eyes. "It's far too dangerous for a delicate flower such as yourself. What with demons and monsters lurking around the place. Not to mention it's called the forest of suicide so there's boned to be ghost there" he continued on rambling about how 'dangerous' it was and how she 'wouldn't able to protect herself'

Lenalee hand an annoyed look on her face and her head throbbed with a headache. When she couldn't take it any more she bashed her foot on his face and slammed him to the ground with a loud BANG. "Will you shut up!" she screamed and whipped her hair and turned her back on him.

"Lenalee" he sobbed as the lights come back on

"How the hell did you get out?!" Reever yelled at him

A mischievous grin appeared on his face "I used this" he said as he held out a hairpin

"Since when do you wear hairpins?" questioned Reever

Komui ignored him and stood up "now that's done I'll be going" he waved good bye as he rushed out with a cloud of dusk behind him

"Wait Komui!" he screamed and started to run after him with a trail of dusk left behind. After a while his head popped back through the door "oh by the way your flight leaves in 4 hours get ready." The three of they could hear him screamed "you still have work to do!" after he left to try and capture Komui again.

* * *

After a long and tiring flight they finally reached Japan and headed off to Aokigahara forest. As they reached the entrance a shiver went down their spine as the stared and the dark, eerie passage. Slowly, they walked into the forest little did they know some watched their every move. "So they're finally here" a figure soot up from the shadows "time to see what you're made of travellers from the western land."

* * *

well that the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed and review.


	3. A mysterious saviour

I do not own d gray man or Inuyasha

Last time...

Three young exorcists Lavi, Lenalee and Allen were send off for Japan with a mission to find and retrieve the Shikon no Tama. However what they didn't know that they were being watched by a mysterious girl. Just who is this girl?

**A mysterious saviour**

The young exorcists wondered through the dense forest. Surrounded by trees on either side barely any light shone through the thick canopy above. Even though it was the middle of the day it was still extremely dark. The three of them were just able to see each other in the dim light but not much of anything else up ahead.

Lenalee was holding a map of the forest in her hands. However she could hardly see it in such little light. "Ah!" she groaned "I can't see a thing. Did any of you two brought a flashlight?"

The two boys shook their heads

"Just great" she sarcastically said and hanged her head in dismay

Lavi chuckled a little until he saw a light up ahead. "Hey look guys there's a light up ahead." He pointed forwards with a bright smile "maybe we can figure out where we are. Come let's go!" he jumped into the air and raced ahead and left Allen and Lenalee far behind him.

Mean while, Lenalee was still looking at the map when she finally figured out where they were "ah! Here we are" her eyes widened "oh no" with those words she raced after the red head "Lavi wait" she screamed at the top of her voice

Confuse but curious Allen followed Lenalee's leaded. "What's wrong Lenalee?" he asked

The girl just continued to run and screamed "Lavi stop!"

The red head turned his head but still kept going "What did you say?" he asked

"You're heading for a..." Lavi wasn't able to hear the last part she said

"What?" he asked again

"I said you're heading for a..." but it was too late he was too far away.

Suddenly, he stopped unable to feel the ground beneath his feet. The word "cliff" drifted in the wind and went right in to his ears. Slowly, he looked down and saw a fast flowing river and a bunch of jagged rocks hundreds of miles below him. "Oh no" was all he could say before gravity kicked in and fell to his untimely doom "AH!"

"LAVI!" Lenalee and Allen screamed in horror as the watched their friend fell to his doom. Lenalee was about to jump after him when all of a sudden a figure came flying upwards and screamed in terror. Then the figure came crashing down to the two exorcists could make out fiery red hair as well as a green scarf as the figure fell towards them. Before the exorcists could react the figure crashed right on top of them. They all fell flat on the ground and they all swore the saw stars that spun around their heads. Allen and Lenalee groaned in pain until they finally realized the figure that fell on top of them was none other than Lavi.

"Lavi your ok!" Lenalee said in relief as she hugged the red head tightly

Lavi got out of Lenalee embrace and then franticly touched his whole body to make sure every thing there. "I can't believe it I'm still alive" he said in shock

"It's good to see your still alive Lavi but do you mine getting off of me" the white haired boy said weakly. Unfortunately he was at the very bottom of the pile and so felt the full extent of pain. The red head and her quickly got off of Allen and helped him up. "Thanks" he dusked himself off "so Lavi what happened down there"

Lavi thought for a moment and replayed the frightening event that just happened to him and told his companies. He was falling and fast when all of a sudden something grabbed his scarf. Desperately he grabbed hold of the scarf so he won't get straggled. The next thing he knew he was flung back up "and that's what happned" he explained

Lenalee and Allen looked confused "did you see anything?" Lenalee asked him

Lavi thought long and hard then a light bulb went on "now that you mention it I saw a mess of silver hair. A lest I thing it was hair" he said unsure

"A mess of silver hair?" Allen repeated. The three exorcists took a peek at the edge of the cliff but saw nothing unusual. "Whatever it was its gone now" Allen looked towards the forest "come on you gays we better get going before those akuma find the innocent first" he then turned to the girl "Lenalee do you have any idea where we should start looking for the innocent?"

"Mmm" Lenalee thought for a while as she looked at the map "according to legend the Shikon no Tama was sealed in a cave so ... if we head to the mountains there's bound to be some caves there. That place would be our best bet. This way" she pointed to the path way and they headed to the mountains.

* * *

After a while Lenalee was at the back of the group trying to figure out the map while the two boys were up at front. A sudden wind came by and blew the map from her hand "oh no" she said as she chase after it.

After quite a long chase through the trees she realised she was separated from the others. That and she were completely alone in the middle of nowhere. She tried using the map but couldn't figure out where she was "on man I'm lost" she sight then thought of an idea that just might work "I know I'll use my innocent" she closed her eyes "innocent activate" as these words came out of her mouth a small light appeared on her heel. Strings of neon green light formed from that small light and she flew to the top of the trees. She looked around but still didn't know where on earth she was. She sighted a floated back down.

She sat on a rock and thought _what I'm I going to do now?_ Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and a great big bear came her way. It snarled at her a reviled it sharp, jagged teeth. A little bit of drool poured out of it mouth as it stared at her with hungry eyes. Frozen in fear she was unable to get up. _Oh man this isn't good _she thought as the bear rushed in for the kill. Just then she heard a beautiful melody one she never heard before. The bear stopped in its tracks and fell like a rock. A loud snore like sound came from the bear a few moments later. She sight in relief and then she looked around to see a person through the barrier of trees. This person had her back to her and it looked like a girl. She had long silver hair and appeared to be wearing a long sleeved white kimono with a blue petal pattern. The sound she heard seemed to be coming from her. Enchanted Lenalee couldn't help but to move closer to her.

When she was a meter away from the girl the music stopped and the girl moved quickly to the side. "Wait" Lenalee pleaded as she followed the girl. During the chase the girl played the song she heard earlier as if to guide her. "Please wait" she pleaded but as she made a turn the music stopped and the girl was gone. She looked around and saw silver hair. She rushed over and tackled it. "Got you!" she yelled in victory

"Lenalee?" asked a familiar voice

She looked down and saw she was on top of Allen. A small pink blush appeared on her cheeks "sorry Allen" she said in embarrassment as she helped him up. Franticly she looked around as if looking for something

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked in concern

"No" she replied

"So anyway" Lavi interrupted "where have been we couldn't find you anywhere"

"Oh! Well you see the map blew away and I chased after it but then I got lost but after a while I found my way here." She explained "Say. Did you guys see a silver haired girl wearing a white long sleeved kimono?" she changed the subject

"No why" the two boys asked

"Well you see this girl helped guild me here and saved me from this massive bear so I wanted to thank her but she just disappeared"

"Wait a sec you got attack by a bear?" Lavi yelled in shock as Lenalee nodded at him "I didn't even know they do that. I thought bears were friendly"

"Well this one wasn't" Lenalee groaned

"I see" Allen rubbed his chin in deep thought "in any case I'm glad you're ok. Now we need to get going. Lenalee witch way?"

"Oh um that way" she pointed to the path dead ahead

"Ok let's go!" Lavi said while he winded upped his arm. Lenalee soon followed him.

Allen was about to follow them until he heard a strange noise. Quickly, he turned around and looked up at the branches. Nothing appeared to be there so he shrugged it off and followed his friends.

But something was there hidden in the shadows. something with red slit eyes watched their very move "how interesting" it said as he chuckled to himself. "she is truly a mystery"

* * *

Finally after a long walk the exorcist team made it to the mountain side. It was so steep that it looked like a rocky wall that spread out for miles. They couldn't even see the top. "Ok everyone let's spilt up and look for clues" said the white haired exorcist.

The other two nodded and moved in opposite directions. The red head went left while the pig tailed girl headed right.

Allen looked around in searched for any clues that would help them on their mission. Little did he know right above him was a boulder as big as a house. It was place precariously at the cliff edge. With any sudden movements it would fall right on top him. Unluckily for him a little bird flew by and preached itself on to the dangerously place boulder. Despite its small size and light weight it was enough to tip the boulder forwards and gravity soon took its place and made the bolder fall towards the unsuspecting exorcist.

Both Lenalee and Lavi saw the giant rock that was about to be crush their friend. "Allen!" they yelled loudly.

Allen heard their screams and he realised it was dark all around him as a large shadow was casted over him. He looked up and saw a giant rock hurdling towards him. Frozen in fear he wasn't able to move a muscle. The other two exorcists tried to get him out of the way but they were too far. _Is this the end?_ He thought. Just before the boulder crushed him a blur came out of nowhere and smashed into the rock and forced it on the face of the mountain. The impact was so strong the house size boulder broke in two and fell ether side of Allen. Not only that but now there was a massive crater formed on the mountains side. Surprised, shocked, stunned Allen just stood there and stared upwards his mouth wide opened. Then he saw something. It was only for a brief moment but he saw a person. It disappeared soon after. _what was that?_

Lenalee rushed to Allen's side worried "Allen are you ok?"

Lavi soon followed with the mixture of concern and surprise on his face. "Dude you almost got crushed! Are you ok"? He looked around and saw the remains of the once house sized boulder that almost killed his friend "what just happen?" he asked as a bunch of question marks appeared on his head.

"I don't know" he replied "but I think someone just saved my life" he stared off to the barrier of trees thought for awhile

Lenalee faced the sky and saw the sun slowly set. "We better head back to town. It's getting dark and we need to find a place to stay."

The two boys nodded and the three of them headed back to the entrance way with no trouble. The wind blew and rushed the leaves. There was an eerie silent all around. It looked more frightening than before in day light and the exorcists were glad they wouldn't stay the night in this forest of darkness and silent.

* * *

As they exited the forest Allen looked back to the shadows of the trees. He turned and bowed respectfully "that you for saving me and my friends" a sight wind blew by that carried the words 'your welcome' and delivered it to Allen's ear. A smile placed on his face as he walked back to his fellow exorcists.

Mean while, hidden behind the thick green branches was the mysterious slivered girl. She watched them as they walked away. "Lavi, Lenalee and ...Allen what an interesting group"

There was a small snigger behind her "ah ah ah"

"Is something funny Hirin" She coldly said not turned to face him.

"No my lady it's just strange" he replied

Her eyes shifted sharply to him "what do you mean?"

"It's ironic really. You do everything in your power to protect it you saved the ones who wish to take it" he said with a sly smile.

"..." she was silent for a while as if deep in thought the spoke up "they all hold an unknown power. I already saw the girl Lenalee use her power to fly through the trees but that boy Allen is... different. He has something that's somewhat familiar to me"

"Familiar?" questioned Hirin in surprise his as red eyes opened widely

The girl looked at the place Allen stood a moment ago "I can't explain it. Something about his... his ...his soul that seems familiar yet different" she closed her eyes and thought for awhile. "Something from the past" a strong wind brushed through her hair as memories from the past ran through her mind. They were both good and bad.

* * *

Back in town the exorcist team went to a restaurant to get some dinner. The place was spacious but packed with people only a few tables open. It had a traditional Japanese feel to it with beautiful oil paintings on the wall, Japanese style tea sets on the tables, Ikebana flower armaments around the room and wooden frame paper dividers.

They sat down on a table as a waiter came by to take their order. Lenalee ordered a simple sushi platter while Lavi ordered Tonkatsu. Allen on the other hand ordered kare raisu, fried rice, ramen, yakisoba, oden, hambagu, tempura and a lot more. The poor waiter could barely keep up with Allen's long list of food.

"Are you sure you can eat that all sir?" he asked

"Trust us he can" Lavi and Lenalee said in sync while Allen just smiled innocently

"Ok then" said before he ran to the kitchen yelled "Tama I have a big order for you!"

The three on them drank some tea and waited for their food to arrive though it might take some time want with Allen's massive order. That was when they over heard an interesting conversation.

"I'm telling you I saw her" said a male voice

"Saw who Sai?" asked anther

"The Mori no seirei" he exclaimed (AN: Mori no seirei means spirit of the forest)

"Really? What did she look like?" his friend asked excitedly

"Well she looked like a child. She was extremely pale and had silver hair and...oh she wore a white kimono with a blue petal design"

The exorcists' eyes widen as an electric bolt came through their heads. Each one of they had the same thought. The white haired exorcist trued to face the group of men "excuse me but what is the Mori no seirei?"

"Oh you must not be from around here. The Mori no seirei is a spirit of this girl who wonders the forest. No one knows who she is or what's she's doing. All we know is that she helps those who are in trouble in the forest but then disappears. That's why everyone things she a spirit" the man named Sai explained.

Allen hummed in thought "thank you for the info" he smile and bowed slightly. He faced his companies "what do you guys think?"

"It has to be the same girl who helped us" Lenalee said surely "Lavi what did you saw again?"

The red head shrugged his shoulders "I don't have a clue what I saw but I'm pretty sure I saw a mess of silver hair"

Lenalee closed her eyes and thought back to what happened to her in the forest. "Yeah I saw it too a little girl with silver hair. She was wearing a short white kimono with long sleeves." she reopened her eyes and looked at the white hard exorcist "what about you Allen? What did you saw?"

Allen rubbed his chin and also closed his eyes. He replayed the events in slow motion in his mind "yeah I saw the same girl"

"Anything else?" Lavi asked curiously

"Yes" he said. He raised his head to face the other two.

"What?" they asked

"A pair of golden eyes"

* * *

AN:well that ends this chapter hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Mori no seirei

I do not own d gray man or Inuyasha

Last time...

Lavi, Lenalee and Allen got themselves in to trouble and got saved by a sliver haired girl. They soon found out the locals call her the Mori no seirei. But the question still remains who is this mysterious girl?

**Mori no seirei.**

The sun shone brightly through the window of a certain white haired exorcist room. The rays of light irritated his eyes. He opened his sleepy eyes "its morning all ready?" He rubbed his tired eyes "well I better get dress" he quickly got dressed in his exorcist attire and went down stairs for breakfast.

As he went down he saw his fellow exorcists sat at a small table at the other side of the room they were discussing about something while they ate. The two of them spotted the white haired boy and waved.

"Morning sleepy head" said the red head cheerily

"Good morning Lavi. Lenalee" he got himself a normal size breakfast for once. "So got any leads about the Shikon no Tama?" he asked as he took a large bite of his rice.

Sadly the red head shook his head "No. so far I got nothing. Every time I ask about the stupid jewel they say it's just a fairy tale and nothing more." He let out a heavy sight and placed his head on the table with his arms cross. "I'm starting to think this Shikon no Tama business is just a wild goose chase"

Lenalee spoke out "that's not possible! There have been akuma sightings all over that forest. There has to be something there the Earl wants but what could it be?"

Allen was deep in thought until he said "do you think that silver haired girl has something to do with it?" the other two exorcist looked at the white haired one questionably "I mean think about it. Lavi somehow got saved by her when he was falling to his doom and she somehow crushed that bolder that was about to crush me and saved Lenalee from a wild bear and made mistake her for me."

"To be fair you do have the same colour hair as her" she shyly said as she as she remembered the embarrassing event. Her pale cheeks went bright red. She likes the white haired exorcist for awhile now but she was too shy to tell him how she felt. Plus her older brother would kill him if he finds out he stole his dear little sister's heart.

But it didn't go unnoticed "oh what's this?" exclaimed the red head as he lifted his head with a mischievous grin "are you embarrass Lenalee?" he said teased as he let out a chuckle.

The girl went red with both embarrassment and anger. She lifted her arm and smacked the red head right across his face. "Shut up!" she screamed angrily. The force of the hit was so strong that he fell off of his chair and kissed the wooden floor boards. His poor face was rubbed against the rough surface.

The next thing they knew and hand grabbed hold of the table. It was then Lavi's face popped up above the table. His face had a bright red hand mark that still glowed in pain and it was covered with splinters all over. "That wasn't very nice Lenalee. I was only teasing" he groaned as waterfall tears fell over his cheeks. Lenalee just turned away from him with her arms cross.

A large sweat drop appeared on Allen's forehead as he laughed nervously. He was both confused and oblivious to what just happened "That may be true but somehow you weren't able to sense her even though your fifth sense is extremely strong." He tried to continue were they left off.

A light bulb flickered on at their heads "your right!" they exclaimed

"Now that I think about it she did charm that bear with this odd but beautiful melody" she began to remember the wonders melody. It played in her head and made her feel in peace "it was nothing I ever heard before. So sweet and gentle"

* * *

The three exorcists collaborated together and discussed what their next move would be. They asked around about the Shikon no Tama but it was getting them nowhere. There were also no strange occurrences like abnormal weather patterns, tree coming to life, a vampire on the loose or anything unusual that could seem like an innocence had something to do with it. But when they talked about the mysterious girl nearly everyone had something to say. Some say she helped guide they out of the forest. Some say she save their lives from wild animals. One person claimed that he saw her dancing on water. That proves she's a spirit.

Some of the more personal stories were about how she stopped people committing suicide. The one that stood out the most was Saki story. She was a young a pretty girl the chocolate brown eyes and short ash black hair. She was small and frail only 13 years old.

Her story went like this. It was about a year ago when it all happened and she had enough of all the bullying. She just couldn't take it any more so she left a note on her bed telling her parents good bye and then she ran away to the forest so she could die alone. It was the middle of the night the forest was covered in complete darkness. The only light were the stars the shone in the dark sky. She ran to a small clearing somewhere. She took out the knife she carried with her and placed it to her heart. She was about to plunge it in her heart when...

The small blade was knocked right out of her hands. "What do you think you're do child" a cold yet gentle voice said.

Saki looked up. Her chocolate eyes met golden ones. Long silver hair fluttered in the wind as a girl maybe her age or may be a little bit younger stood before her proudly. It was then she realised that the girl in front of her was none other than the Mori no seirei. Her eyes widen in shock "Mori no seirei" she whispered under her breath

But the girl did heard her "Mori no seirei?" she questioned "is that what they call me now?"

Saki was still wide eyes but her stunned state soon faded as she dropped her head in shame "please leave me alone to die" she sobbed as the tears began to fall.

The sliver haired girl's golden eyes widen in surprise of her words. "Why on earth would you want to die? You're still a child" she said softly

"It because..." Saki tried to get the words out of her mouth. "I can't take it any more all the beatings, the insults, the threats I just can't take it any more!" she continued to ramble on as the Mori no seirei listened to every word. "It just hurts so much" the girl continued to cry loudly.

The silver haired girl walked up to her slowly. "Did you tell anyone of your pain little one?" she asked in a soft voice.

"n-no" Saki stuttered "I didn't want them to worry about me"

"Yet you think death is the answer?" Saki eyes opened her in realisation how she could have been so blind. A small warm hand hooked her chin and tiled her head upwards until her eyes were locked with the gold eyes that stared back at her. Another hand was place gently on her cheek. "Look at me child and listen to my words. The pain will not go away if you do not do something about it. Tell someone. Tell them of your pain and let them help you heal the wounds. Let them help you stop this injustice" tears threatened to fall once more "Death is never the answer. It can only cause more pain not just to yourself but to thoughts around you as well."

No longer able to hold back the tears Saki cried her eyes out and latched herself on to the Mori no seirei. She was surprisingly warm for a spirit. They stayed that way for a long while. A lot of time passed but no one knew how much. All they know was the sun would soon rise. The little girl let go of the warm embrace "thank you for everything" that was all she could say but the girl with silver hair had already disappeared without a trace. "Did you even hear me?" she whispered sadly and made her way out of the forest to her home.

As she did her parents came rushing through the door with a worried look "Saki!" the yelled in relief and ran towards their daughter and squeezed her in a spine breaking hug. She then told them everything she was going through and her encounter with the Mori no seirei

After her confession the bullies were dealt with and she no longer felt the pain. Her parents were so happy to see their daughter smile so brightly once more. They wanted to express their gratitude to the Mori no seirei and spend about a week or two trying to find her but they never did. So little Saki had an idea she made a gift for the Mori no seirei and with a note that said thank you and placed it on the spot where they first met.

The next day she returned to the spot to find her gift was replaced by a small, brown wooden box. She opened it to see a wooden necklace of a dog's head. It was painted white and had deep blue eyes and golden markings. It was beautifully crafted with not a single imperfection. There was also a note that said 'your welcome little one and thank you for the lovely gift.' And that is the end of little Saki story.

The three exorcists listened to the whole story and were touched. Lenalee was even brought to tears "that was so sweet" she said as she tried to hold back the tears. The two boys nodded in agreement.

"You what" Lavi stared "wouldn't it be cool if she was the innocent user. Then that would mean she can become an exorcist and help us out"

"Yeah" Allen said with a small simile "but first we need to find her. I have a feeling that she might know something about the Shikon no Tama" he then looked down miserably "but from what we heard so far she won't be easy to find. I'm afraid we have to..."

"Don't say it" Lenalee said with her hands covered her ears not wanting to hear Allen's final words.

"We're going to have to camp out in that creepy forest aren't we?" Lavi finished the sentence off

"I was afraid of that" she groaned

"Well from most of the stories we heard took place at night. So it our best bet is to search at night." Allen explained

There was a small tap on the white hired exorcist shoulder. He turned to face the young girl Saki. "If you're going to try a find her I wish you luck. She is a very tricky spirit." She let out a small giggle.

Allen smiled back at her "thank you for the information" he then tuned and faced his fellow exorcists "come on you guys we have a spirit to find"

* * *

After a while, they stood at the forest entrance once more. The forest looked even more frightening since when they last saw it. That was probably berceuse the sun was about to set and the thought of staying in this forest in the dead of night send shivers down their spine. They made their way through the thick trees as the sun disappeared and a crescent moon along with the stars took its place from the sky. They wondered through the forest in hopes to find this spirit girl as soon as possible.

It was then Lavi just thought of something really important "hey you guys I just realised something"

"What is it Lavi?" the other two said in union not really bothered of what he had to say.

"There have been a lot of akuma sightings here right?" Lavi asked

"Yes" said the girl

"Then how come we haven't seen any?"

They all spotted in their tracks "you know something Lavi you have a point we haven't seen any akuma since we got here. The town was so at peace and there were any news of a murder. Where are the akumas hiding?"

"Maybe they're not coming" the red head said

It was at that moment a large creature jumped out of the shadows. It was a level 3 akuma that looked like a human frog with red bunging eyes, purple skin and sharp claws and teeth.

"I just jinx it didn't I?"

"Yup" said the other two. They readied there innocents but before they called them out the akuma frog screamed in agony and faded into dusk. They all thought the same thing_ what just happened here?_

From a distance the sound of battle cries could be heard. The exorcist team rushed over and couldn't believe what they saw. There was a level 4, 5 and 6 akuma facing off with the mysterious girl known as the Mori no seirei. "Give us the jewel!" they demanded

"Never" she simply said. She showed no fear as she faced the high level akumas

"Then will just have to take it" they charged at the girl but faster than the eye could see the jumped high into the air and kicked one of them in the head. The force was so strong that the akuma was knocked out cold and laid there motionlessly. The remaining two continued to attack but she dogged all their hits with grace. They tried a pincer attack but ended up hitting each other as the girl leaped away without a scratch. One of the akuma was take out leaving only one left. It charged at the girl once more.

The girl just stood there with eyes closed and did not move at all. She reopened her eyes and stared at the akuma "your time is up" she said coldly. The akuma screamed in pain and disappeared to ash along with the one knocked out cold.

The exorcists were shell shock form what they saw the mouths wide open. Suddenly, the girl turned to face them in a sharp motion. It made them jump out there skin. "So you finally come for me travellers from the western land."

"Is she talking to us" whispered the red head to his companions. They were still shock with this turn of events

"You seek the jewel do you not?" the three nodded. "Then follow me" with that said she rushed towards the trees and they quickly followed her. After a while they end up face to face with what looks like a small shrine. They opened the sliding door to see a small cave at the very end. They walked into the room. It was plain and almost barren. There attention turned to the cave. _Is that were the jewel is?_ They though

"If you wish to take the sacred jewel" said a cold voice. They turned to see the silver haired girl. "You must complete three tasks" she slowly walked towards them as a dark aura surrounded her "however..." there was a long daunting silent "are you willing to risk your very lives for it?"

* * *

AN: well that the end of that sorry if this chapter was a bit boring hope you still enjoyed and please review


	5. the three outrageous tasks

I do not own d Gray man or Inuyasha

Last time...

The exorcist learned more about the Mori no seirei and decided to try and find her. They soon found her and she led them to a shine were the Shikon no Tama could be. But now they were told they have to complete three tasks to get it and it could mean their end!

**The three outrageous tasks**

The three exorcists were socked. "Risk our lives?" the white haired exorcist asked "what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said" the girl slowly walked closer to the exorcist "are you willing to risk your lives just so you can posses the jewel?" she asked again

The three of them looked at each other before they nodded firmly at her. "Yes" they said in unity

"Very well then" she nodded back at them "but for now you must rest. You all have a long day tomorrow." With that she disappeared out of sight and left them in the empty room.

"w-w-what d-did we just agreed to?" the red head stuttered.

"I don't know" Allen stared at the place where the Mori no seirei once stood "will find out tomorrow"

"I got a bad feeling about this" Lenalee said nervously. They need to rest for tomorrow they will be tested and if proven unworthy they will most likely die.

* * *

The moon was already high up in the dark sky with by millions of twinkling lights. Allen watched them in the comfort of his room unable to get some sleep for once he closed his eyes the nightmares started to play. He was too worried and anxious of what might tomorrow bring to him and his companies. The Mori no seirei words echoed in his head _'are you willing to risk your lives just so you can posses the jewel'. _He was worried for the safety of his companies and dearest friends especially for "Lenalee" he whispered her softly as the image of the beautiful exorcist appeared in his head. The girl has made a place in his heart and he cares for her deeply but he was too afraid to tell her. He looked up at the moon wondering what tomorrow might hold when...

Knock knock _who could that possibly be at this hour? _Allen thought as he walked to the door. He opened the door to see none other than Lenalee herself. "Lenalee what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?"

Allen shook his head and invited her in. They sat on the small bed. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Is just that I'm worried about what the girl said about risking our lives. I have a feeling these tasks aren't going to be a walk in the park" she held herself tightly and shivered slightly "I'm scared" tears stared to form in her eyes "I'm scared something bad will happen to you and Lavi, Allen"

Allen placed his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace "don't worry I won't let anything happened to you guys" he looked straight into her eyes "I promise"

"Allen" she whispered

"Lenalee" their faces came closer and closer together and they close their eyes. It was the perfect scene under a crescent moon and starry sky. Their lips were closer and closer. They were about to mean when...

BANG they jumped up and looked over at the door "hay you guys" said a cheerful red head "I wanted to" that was all he could say before...

"Lavi you idiot!" Lenalee kicked him out the door with much force. She then turned to Allen and smiled innocently "well I'll be going now thanks for listening to me" she closed the door behind her and walked back to room extremely annoyed.

Allen laughed nervously and then looked back to the moon _what will tomorrow hold?_

* * *

The next day, the exorcists team met up with the Mori no seirei. She led them to the far end of the forest at the mountain side. She turned to face them "your fist task will be to retrieve a certain flower"

"That doesn't sound too hard" Lavi said with a joyful smile "so where is this flower?" the silver hared girl pointed upwards. The exorcists followed her finger and spotted a single golden flower that grew half way up the steep mountain side. "Oh"

"Oh by the way only one of you of you can do each task and..."

"Didn't worry you guys I can handle this" Lenalee said confidently as she was about to active her innocent. However the ground beneath her shifted and swallowed her feet "what the?" she said as she tried to release herself but the earth's grip on her was too strong.

"You didn't let me finish" she stared at the girl with cold eyes "I was going to say that you cannot chose who will do each task." Her eyes shifted to the two boys. She found the white haired one was also swallowed by the earth and so left the red head. "It seems you are the one chosen." She pointed to Lavi

He gulped "me?" he said in a high pitch voice. The spirit nodded "aw man" he stared up at the seep edge "well I better start climbing" he began to climb the mountain. He was doing pretty well and was moving in a steady pace but when we was half way there he lost his grip and began to fall. "Ah" he thought fast and took out a small black hammer with a spiked end at the top "big hammer little hammer grow grow gorw!" he yelled and the hammer grew 10 times its original size. The he smashed the pointed end at the face of the mountain. He hanged there for a while

The sliver haired girl's eyes widen in horror "what are you doing" she screamed

It was then the red head had an idea. He made his hammer small and swing himself cover to his target and once again made the hammer grow and shamed it on the side of the mountain

"STOP!" the girl yelled "you're going to hurt them"

The three exorcists were confused. Suddenly large boulders rained down at them. "What's going on here?" the red head said as he tried to dogged the boulders the best he could while still hanged on to his hammer.

Down below the spirit girl punched and kicked all incoming boulders with great speed and strength. She protected the now vulnerable Allen and Lenalee.

Lavi was fed up he swaged himself up where the boulders were coming from. As he did he landed on a cliff ledge and readied his hammer "alright whose the wise guy... Huh?" he was confused with what he was. He was giant stone people huddling tighter in fear. "What's this?"

"Lavi don't hurt them" he heard the girls voice from the bottom of the mountain "they are golems and they live on the mountain. They thought you were an attacker"

Looked at the stone giants and saw the fear in their eyes. He released the wrongs of his actions "I'm so sorry" he said sincerely "you were only trying to protect your home" he looked at his hammer a throw it down to the bottom and placed his hand over his heart "look I promise I won't do it again so please stop throwing rocks at my friends." The giants looked at him in confuse but then stared to claim the mountain once more.

He was getting closer and closer and he did it. He grabbed the flower and cheered in victory. However he lost his grip and once again fell screaming. He thought he was a goner this time until a giant rocky had stopped him mid fall.

The three down below saw the rocky hand and Lavi disappear. The next thing they knew the mountain side opened up like a large door. A golem appeared along with the red head in it hands. "Lavi are you ok?" said the two exorcists.

"Yup!" he jumped out of the golem's arms "thanks for caching me there you saved me" it nodded it rocky head.

"The place you hit was the nursery" the silver haired girl said as two little golems came out to greet them. They were half his size and had such big round eyes.

Lavi stared at them and patted their little heads. They smiled back at him and agve him a hug "I can't believe I almost hurt theses little guys" he then stared at the bigger golem "I'm so sorry man" he said apologetically. The golem nodded it head in understanding and presented him a beaded bracelet "what's this?" he questioned

"It a peace offering" the spirit explained "it's also a sign of friendship"

"Wow thank you so much" he smiled happily and put the bracelet on his wrist "I'll treasure it always"

The girl smiled and the earth shifted to release the other exorcists. "Well now that that done with shall we be going?" the waved goodbye to the golems and headed to their next task.

* * *

Lavi admired the bracelet the golems gave him as they moved to their next destination. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship with red and green orb beads made of stone. It was a simple design with some Japanese characters carved on to it but it was still unlike anything he ever seen before. It had a certain shine and finesse to it. "This is really is something" he said his eyes full of awe.

"Needed" said the Mori no seirei "keep that well young one. It is disrespectful to throw it away or lose it."

The red head nodded at her "of course" he looked at the bracelet once again "after all a friend gave it to me"

The Mori no seirei smiled back at him then continued walking through the thick forest they stopped .There was a large crystal blue lake before them. The sun's lights reflected on to the water and made it shine like a starry sky in day light.

"Wow" the exorcists said in awe and amazement

"Breath taking isn't it?" the silvered haired girl said with a smile "now the next task is to collect a tear of joy form the Onizame. There is only one in the entire forest. His name is Kaimu" she looked back at the exorcists "it looks like you are the one chosen" she pointed to the pig tailed girl.

Lenalee looked at her feet and they were untouched. However for her fellow exorcist they were already swallowed by the earth. "Well I guess I'm up" she walked towards the edge of the lake "anything I should know before I jump in" she turned to ask the spirit girl.

"Well..." the spirit thought for a while "he's wild but in a playful way. He loves to have fun and play games. He's really sweet and a nice guy. However..."

"That's all I need to know" she interrupted as she clapped her hands together. She then closed her eyes active her dark boots innocent and took a deep breath before she jumped in the lake with a big splash.

The spirit sighed "she did not let me finish...again" she turned around to the other two exorcists "is she always this eager?"

"No not really" Allen said with an odd smile "she usually thinks things trough. I guest she just what to get this over with so..." he looked at the Mori no seirei "what were you going to say?"

The spirit glanced at the white haired boy "you will see soon enough. I just hope your friend is not too surprise to see him"

It was then the red head thought of something "hay I'm just wondering" he caught the white haired boy and sliver haired girl's attention "what a Onizame?" he asked as the question marks popped up.

"It means what it means" the spirit girl put it bluntly. A sweat dropped fell on both of the male exorcists head. Their gaze shifted to the water as they waited for their friend to resurface.

Meanwhile, Lenalee swam through the water, with the aid of her dark boots to push her through the water, she search for this Onizame. It was then she realised she didn't have a clue what this Onizame was_. Aw man I forgot to ask her_ she thought as she swam back to the surface. In the corner of her eye she saw something in the shadows. She couldn't make out want it was. All she knew was that it was really REALLY big. Her heart speeded up and she swam faster to the surface.

It was then the large creature emerged out the shadows and into the light. It was a giant shark as big as a full grown great white with razor sharp teeth to match. It was a dark shade dark blue colour with white line makings all over its body. The lines covered around its fins and its eyes were small violet orbs. Lenalee tried to scream but she couldn't underwater so swam faster and faster to the surface with the giant shark hot on pursuit.

Back at the surface Allen, Lavi and the Mori no seirei waited anxiously for Lenalee to resurface. Just then a small shadow appeared at the surface but then a must larger shadow appeared behind it. "What in the world" Allen said with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Lenalee busted through the water along with the massive blue shark "what the heck is that thing!" the two boys exclaimed

Up in mid air Lenalee made a cart wheel and slammed her foot on the shark's nose "take that you shark!" she yelled as the great blue shark crashed into the water with a huge splash. She landed gently in front of her friend and the Mori no seirei. "That was a close one" she said in relief and tried to regain her breath

Out of nowhere the spirit disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl exorcist. She smacked her hared against her cheek.

Lenalee fell to the ground and groaned in pain "what was that for!" she yelled angrily as she stared daggers on the Mori no seirei.

The spirit returned the stare with an icy cold glare "how dare you" she started with a voice that could freeze fire "HOW DARE YOU HURT THAT POOR CHILD!" she screamed and the top of her voice with such rage, it was so powerful it shook the ground.

"CHILD?!" the three exorcists exclaimed in shock.

It was then the shark's head rose out of the water. It violet eyes were fogged up with tears as one was about to fall. It sniffed a little then let out a great cry. The Mori no seirei swiftly moved towards the shark and appeared to be walking on water. She hugged to shark "there there I promise the mean lady won't hurt you" the shark latched itself on the spirit's petite body "this is Kaimu. He's an Onizame which means demon shark." She explained to the shocked exorcists

"You could have told me that sooner!" the girl yelled

"You never let me finished" she argued back. The shark whispered something in her ear. She nodded "he wants an apology"

Lenalee thought for a while then activated her innocent level 2. She skated on the water's surface towards the giant shark. He shrived in fear and covered its eyes with its fins until it felt a warm hand on its nose. It peeked through one of its fins to see Lenalee. She rubbed its nose gently "I'm really sorry I hurt you" she said sincerely "why don't I kiss it all better?" she placed a small kiss on the sharks nose and it blushed slightly. Lenalee smiled brightly "you're really cute. You know what how about we start a new and be friends. Maybe we'll play a game sometime" she suggested.

A single tear dropped down from the shark's eye but it wasn't a tear of saddens but a tear of joy. The Mori no seirei caught the tear in a small bottle "task 2 completed" she said as the shark hugged Lenalee tightly "aw he like likes you"

She laughed "yeah he dose"

Back on land Allen and Lavi were free from the earth "way to go Lenalee" they cheered as the two girls came towards them. They smile and laughed with each other happy to see everyone ok. Then the shark came up to Lenalee with a necklace with dark blue and light blue beads and a small shell with a pure white pearl at the centre. She looked at it little confuse.

"It is a sign of friendship" the spirit explained as Lenalee happily accepted it. The spirit smiled but then it was wiped off. "Let us head to the final task"

The three nodded "so where is the final task?" asked Allen

"It is back at that shrine" she pointed to a path "just follow that path you will find it" they nodded and raced towards the shrine leaving the Mori no seirei behind. The spirit sighed and looked back at the shark who was once again teary eyed "don't give me that look" she snapped at him "I will do want I must to protect the sacred jewel" she slowly walked away and headed the shrine.

* * *

They walked inside. A dark aura surrounded the room with an eerie feeling crept into their hearts. The ground shook and engulfed Lenalee and Lavi feet. "Looks like it you next Allen. Good luck." said Lenalee with a smile

He nodded and faced the Mori no seirei. "What do I have to do don't leave anything out"

The dark aura surrounded the spirit "it's simple really" she stared "blood must be spilled; a sacrifice must be made. Allen your task is to kill one who stands before you" her hand gestured to his trapped friends

"WHAT!" they screamed in shock.

The spirit stared at him with cold, dead eyes "who will you chose. Lenalee or Lavi."

* * *

AN: and I'll end it there. I wonder who's Allen going kill oh wait I know who's Allen going kill. well guest you all will just have to find out next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review and bye.


	6. The final task and the spirit's name

I do not own d Gray man or Inuyasha and I finished the next chapter hope you like it

Last time...

The Mori no seirei told them they had to do three tasks if they wanted to take the Shikon no Tama. Lavi and Lenalee already completed two and so all that's left was for Allen to complete the last task. However for this last task he must kill one of his friends!

**The final task and the spirit's name**

"What are you talking about?" the red head exclaimed.

"Do I need to repeat myself again!" the spirit said in annoyance "if you want the jewel you must pay a price. The price is a life that holds some importance in ones heart" she held out her hand and a small pointed dagger materialized in her hand. She threw it to the white haired exorcist. "Now Allen you must chose Lavi or Lenalee"

An invisible force made him turn to his friends with a dagger at hand. A voice echoed through his head.

"Kill the boy"

"No kill the girl"

"It doesn't matter who you kill the jewel is more important than some petty life"

"Kill them, kill them" the voice chanted in his head over and over again.

Allen's whole body shivered. _What I'm I going to do? _He looked at his friends. Their eyes full of sadness and fear. Memories of the past flowed through his mind. All the hard times they been together, all the crazy missions they went on, all the laughs. _I know the jewel is important but _"no" he said firmly

"No?" the Mori no seirei questioned

"Yes, no" he turned to face the spirit in one swift motion his finger pointed to her. "I refuse to sacrifice one of my friends for some stupid jewel"

The spirit stared at him with sharp eyes "I don't think you understand"

"No you don't understand" his anger caught the spirit off guard. "My friends mean more to me than anything you hear me." A strange energy flowed out of him. It was familiar to the spirit but she could not quite figure out why. "Keep the jewel I don't want it if I have to lose my friends in the process."

The spirit looked at him blankly "are you sure?"She asked "if you don't kill one of them you'll never obtain the jewel"

"Yes I'm sure" he threw the dagger on the ground in anger "I have no doubt in my mind"

The spirit stared at the dagger. A large grin appeared on her face "ha ha ha" she laughed loudly.

"Is this amusing to you" Allen angrily said.

"No no no" she shook her head "it's just that...just that ha ha ha" she couldn't contain her laughter. Question marks popped up on top of the confused exorcists' heads. Her laughter eventually subsided her face became motionless. "Lavi, Lenalee and Allen I have to say" there was a silent moment of tension. They all gulped in the suspense "you all past" she said with a bright smile.

"WHAT!" the exorcists screamed puzzled and shocked.

"Hurray that means we don't have to kill them" said a cheery voice. Out of nowhere an adorable little boy appeared. He wore a short dark blue yukata with a wave pattern and kneel length shorts. His large eyes were violet and his hair was a deep blue colour. He also had strange white line markings all over his body. The boy ran up to Lenalee and hugged her tightly around the waist "that means Lenalee can play with me"

Lenalee looked at him bewildered "do I know you?"

"Don't you recognised him?" the spirit asked her "he's Kaimu the Onizame"

Her words surprised them all with their jaws dropped to the floor. The image of the giant monstrous shark from earlier appeared in their heads "you were the shark!"

He smiled sweetly "yup surprise" and continued to hug Lenalee in her state of shock.

"I'm glad there won't be any bloodshed today" said a deep low voice. A lager muscular man walked through the entrance. He wore a light brown kataginu shirt and a dark brown hakama. His hair was a dark gray just like his eyes. It was quite long and was tied up in a high pony tail.

"I must say I'm impressed" hissed a sly voice. A man wearing dark green ninja like clothing and a cream cloth around his head jumped out of the shadows. "You're the first humans who ever complete all three tasks"

Allen recognise the voice "you were the one who was taunting me"

"That is right boy" he took of the cloth to reveal a handsome young man with ash coloured hair and red silt eyes. "I am Hirin" he introduced himself and bowed

"And I'm Iwao" said the other man as he bowed

"And who are you guys?" asked Lavi

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognised me" said the man named Iwao "I'm the golem who caught you"

"No way really?" the red head eyes gleamed and he raced up to the golem and shook his hand vigorously "thanks a lot man"

Iwao smiled "you're welcome"

"Now we know who you are I guess we'll introduced ourselves" said the while haired exorcist with a smile "I am Allen walker" he bowed slightly

Lenalee followed him "I am Lenalee Lee"

Lavi also bowed "and I'm Lavi"

"Now I think you owe us an explanation."

The spirit nodded "of course but first why don't you tell me what you know about the Shikon no Tama"

"Well we heard that a demon killed the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and it was sealed by monks"

"Lies!" Hirin yelled in raged "how dare those humans say such things!"

"Calm yourself Hirin"

"But my lady" he began to argued until she shot a cold glare at him. It pierced through his very soul and made him shiver slightly. He gulped "yes my lady" he said in a high pitched tone.

"Let me tell you want really happened" she told them of how the guardian was betrayed by the monks and was chased to this forest and was seal away along with the Shikon no Tama and there they stayed for the last 500 years. She also told them of the many greedy souls who tried to take the Shikon no Tama for the most horrid of reasons. To start a war, to rule the world, become the strongest there is and more a whole lot worst. That's why they made the three tasks. The first was to test ones determination. The second was to test ones humility and the last was to test ones loyalty and friendship. After many years humans soon gave up the search for the Shikon no Tama and it became nothing more than a fairy tale.

The exorcist stood there in silent as the burning rage slowly filled them up. Lavi was the first to burst "I can't believe those monks did that!"

Lenalee agreed "yeah and those people who tired take the jewel afterwards were just plain evil!"

Allen nodded "I understand why you made us do those test now. But that leaves one question" he turned to the spirit "who are you?"

"I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama" she answered

"That's not what I meant"

"Oh? Than want do you mean?" she asked

He crouched down to meet her eye level "what's your name?"

"My name?" she repeated "no human asked for my name before"

"Well we're asking you now" said the red head cheerily

"Yeah" the girl exorcist smiled "won't you please tell us your name?"

"My name is" the spirit started "Mikoyasha"

The red head tiled his head and rubbed his chin in thought "Mikoyasha? It's a strange name but cool. But its way too long for me" he snapped his fingers as an idea popped he his head "I know." He pointed to the girl with a wide grin "we'll call you Miko" he folded he arms and flied his head high proud of the new nickname he gave the girl.

"Miko?" she repeated to herself and chucked "every well Miko it is"

"Ok then Miko I think it is time to tell your story" said the white haired exorcist. He began telling the story of the Millennium Earl and the Noah clan and how they create these monsters called akumas out of the souls of a lost love one. He told them of all the rotten scams they did and the many innocent lives were taken. He also mentioned the innocences were anit-akuma weapons that are able to destroy these wicked creatures. Then he told them of their mission to retrieve the Shikon no Tama with the possibility it could be the Heart the innocence that controls all the others. If in fell into the Noah clan hands it could mean the end of the world.

"I see" Hirin nodded in understandingly "that explains why you wanted the jewel"

"Indeed" Miko agreed "However I'm afraid I have some bad news for you" the three exorcists listened intently. "The Shikon no Tama cannot possibly be the Heart you are looking for. It's not even an innocence"

The exorcist dropped to the floor comically "what?"

"You see the Shikon no Tama is literally someone's heart and soul. From what you told me an innocence are items that are then made into other items. Not to mention your innocence and the Shikon no Tama energy signature are completely different. The Shikon no Tama could also quite possably be older then this Heart" she explained

A wave of sadness and despair washed over them "you mean we did those crazy tasks for nothing?"

The three demons and the girl nodded

Lavi shook off the sadness and immediately brighten up "I wouldn't say it's a total lost" he wrapped an arm on Iwao "after all we made some awesome friends" he said with a grin.

"Yeah" Lenalee looked at the necklace the demon shark child gave to him "and got some cool items"

Allen looked at the floor feeling a little left out. Hirin noticed "feeling left out boy?" Allen looked at him a little embarrassed "here" he took the flower and bottle with the tear that his companions s gathered "watch and learn" he poured the tear drop at the center of the flower. It glowed lightly. "Now one last thing" he quickly snatched a piece of Allen's white hair

"Ouch" the white haired exorcist rubbed the painful spot.

"Ok let's see what happens" Hirin dropped the hair onto the flower and it was completely engulfed in a golden light. The light transformed into... "That's this?" Hirin blinked several times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things "a spinning top?" he stared at the hand size toy. It was mainly black and white with a touch of yellow. It had a variety of patterns such as zigzags, triangles, polka dots and wavy lines.

"What's wrong?" asked the white haired exorcist

"It's just that" he held the spinning top "the flower suppose to transform into something you need in the future" the man thought hard for awhile and a light bulb flashed on his head. His crimson red eyes sharpened as he stared at stared at Allen with a mischievous grin "Allen do you have a lover?"

Allen was taken back by his question "no i do not" he said but then an image of Lenalee popped in his head. It caused him to blush madly "What makes you say that?"

"Well" Hirin said with a cheeky grin. "The toy might be for your future child" he chuckled but then his face became serious. "Now I have a question for you three" he caught the three exorcists "aren't you scared of us?"

"Why should we?" asked the red head "I mean your're not that scary"

"Well we're all demons. Iwao is a rock demon also known as a golem. Kaimu is a shark demon and I'm a ..."

Bang he was interrupted as the ground shook beneath them. The tremor was so strong that they all stumbled to the floor. "What's going on here?" Mikoyasha along with the three exorcists and demons ran outside in a panic.

* * *

"Give us the jewel" bellowed an angry voice. That vice belonged to an ignoramus, high level akuma half the size of the mountain. It was hideous with skin a dull gray colour and it underside a murk purple colour with green linings. It whole body looked slimy and its gray arms had sharp purple finger tips. It had no hair but large bull like horns placed on its head. It had rotten yellow shark like teeth and three eyes the one in the centre was place sideways. Each eye was a deep violet colour with a slit pupil with a green band around it. It also had a long skinny tail with green spikes. It slithered on its underside, much like a snake, and it crushed anything in it way.

"That has got to be the biggest akuma I have ever seen." The red head said as he tiled his head upwards with his good eye wide opened.

"Well we'll just have to take it down" Allen and his fellow exorcist were about to head off to battle until Hirin stopped them.

He turned to face them "let us handle this" he then faced Mikoyasha "will you give us permission and ready the spell"

She nodded "very well I will work as fast as I can. Just please be careful I don't think this akuma will be taken down so easily."

"You don't have to do this!" Lenalee exclaim "this isn't your fight"

"It is now" the small shark demon child step forward with a serious face "that thing is after the jewel. We swore to help her protect it" his deep violet eyes shifted to Mikoyasha her face full of worry. The young boy smiled cheerfully "don't worry lady Mikoyasha we can bet this thing" he assured her. She in return nodded her head.

The three demons nodded back and raced toward the akuma. Meanwhile, Mikoyasha got into this odd stance _what is she doing?_ The three exorcists thought. A pentagram started formed beneath her and a warm gentle energy began to gather around her. The wind picked up and swirled around her along with the gentle energy and a few fallen leaves. The energy slowly grew.

The three demons rushed toward the gigantic akuma. The rock demon jumped up into the air and smashed his to the ground causing cracks to form. "Earth spikes" the cracks formed several large spiked pillars of earth and it headed straight for the akuma. The other two demons hopped on one of the spiked pillars and jumped off when it was about to make contact. The spiked pillars plunged into the akuma's flesh and it screamed in agony.

In mid air the young shark demon yelled "scalding heat". As he said this a blast of scalding hot water shot at the aumka's right eye. Hirin gathered his demonic energy and formed a shadow like blade. He lashed the akuma's left eye leaving it with one good eye. It screamed in pain and covered its injured eyes with it massive hands. The two demons landed on top of its skull and slid down its slimy back. Its tail tried to crush them as it slammed it own its back. But they were far too fast and dogged the green spiked tail with ease. "You know there are a lot of advantages for being small." The little shark laughed

They jumped off and ran back to the others. "Well that was easy" Hirin said with a sly smile

But their victory was short lived when the akuma broke through the rock biddings and absorbed the parts that were stuck in its body. A bright light formed on its centre eye.

"Look out" Iwao formed a wall of stone around them as the akuma let out a heat beam at them.

Hirin jumped over the stone wall. "Demonic transformation" his body surrounded by dark swirls and transformed into a giant green snake with red eyes. He coiled himself around the akuma tightly and sank his fangs and released his venom. But the akuma shot its own venom into the snake. Black pentagrams cover the snake as it began to lose it bright green colour. He transformed back to human and fell only to be caught by Iwao

"Hirin are you ok?" Kaimu rushed to his side

"I'll be fine but you have to continue without me" He said weakly

The three exorcists rushed to the scene "let us help" said the white haired one "we have more experience fighting these things"

The demons nodded "Lenaslee can you help me protect Hirin? His unable to fight like this" Kaimu asked.

"Of course" Lenalee nodded and activated her innocence.

The other three charged at the akuma. Iwaomade more earth spicks and charged right for the akuma with his fists turned to stone. Lavi active his innocence unleashed his fire stamp and a hellfire snake was formed and attacked the akuma. Allen active his cross cannon and blasted it at the akuma.

Meanwhile, Mikoyasha's body was engulfed by pink and purple flames. She stared to fade away into the light. "Get out of there now" she screamed. Iwao heard her and grabbed the two exorcists and quickly retreated to a safer place. The fames grew bigger and bigger and wilder as they circle her. She disappeared completely into the fames and what was left was unleashed towards the akuma. It created a tail of light and form to make a burning arrow shape. It shot through the akuma living a massive hole and bits of light. The light quickly burned the akuma living nothing behind but ash.

The three exorcists were in awe and couldn't believe what they saw. "What was that?" asked the red head

"That was the spirit inferno" explained the rock demon "it is a very high level and powerful technique which allows the caster to be engulfed in spiritual power and destroy anything wicked. When release it looks like an arrow gone aflame. the down side it that it takes awhile to make"

"so you guys were stalling this whole time?" the red head questioned

"yup" the demons said at once

Specs of light stared to gather together and formed a body. The lights became Mikoyasha. She rushed over to the poisoned demon snake. "Hirin" she said with worry in her voice. She touched his arm. It felt cold "don't worry Hirin you'll be ok". Her hands glowed with a pink light and as she touched his body the back pentagrams faded away

"Thank you my lady" he whispered and she smile back at him.

The exorcist discussed something together and nodded in agreement "Mikoyasha" Allen called out to her "we have to ask you something" she listened to him "will you join the black order and help us defeat the Millennium Earl"

She thought for awhile and looked at the three demons. Iwao nodded at her and Kaimu flashed a big grin and gave a thumps up however Hirin looked at her with worried eyes. She looked back at the exorcist "I would love to join"

They jumped for joy and screamed "Wahoo"

"However..." that all she could say before the red head grabbed her hand and dragged her to the forest exit

"That's great we could really use someone like you and don't worry I'm sure Iwao and the others can take care of the Shikon no Tama" he continued to rambled on without looking back. As they cross the forest boundaries he could no longer feel the little warm hand he grabbed. He looked back and his face paled.

The other two exorcist eyes and mouths were wide opened in shock "what's going on here?"

Their stares pointed to Mikoyasha's arm that was disappearing into thin air as they cross the forest boundaries

* * *

AN: And with that I end this chapter. We finally have a name for the girl and I'm sorry for the long wait but now why is her arm disappearing? Oh well you'll just have to wait and see. Please review and tell me what you think.

For all those confuse about the three tasks and their hidden test please read the following:

Task 1- it was a test of determination. Lavi was supposed to climb the mountain without any help what so ever. They expected him to fall a few times and either gave up and walk away or keep on trying until he gets the flower. What they didn't suspect him to use his hammer to climb the mountain and almost destroy the golems' home.

Task 2- it was a test of humility. They knew Lenalee would hurt Kaimu and make him cry. Her test was to swallow her pried and admit she was wrong. Most humans who did this made up a lot of excuses before actually apologizing. Lenalee apologized straight away so she passed with flying colours.

Task 3- it was the test of loyalty and friendship. Allen was suppose to decided which is more important his friends or the jewel. He made the right choice and picked his friends that show true friendship and loyalty. Others who came before them choose the jewel and kill his/her companions. Then he/she were killed by Mikoyasha and her comrades. That why they were glad there wasn't going to be any bloodshed that day.


	7. Free the guardian

Last time...

Lavi, Lenalee and Allen past all the hidden tests and the found the mysterious girl's name is Mikoyasha. They were attacked by a massive akuma but it was defeated by the hand of Mikoyasha. She then agreed to join the black order but when the dragged her out of the forest her arm disappeared!

**Free the guardian**

"What's going on here?" said all three shock exorcists when Mikoyasha arm disappeared.

The three demons were not far behind. The shark demon's and rock demon's jaws dropped and their eyes widen in shock. However the snake kept a straight face.

Mikoyasha brought her arm back into the forest boundaries. Bit of light gathered to where her arm should be. They boned together to make a new arm. She flexed the arm to make sure it was ok.

"No way! Are you really a..." the red head gulped "Ghost?"

"But she seemed too solid to be a ghost!" the pig tailed girl exclaimed as she slightly hid herself behind the white haired exorcist.

He nodded in agreement "this makes no sense" the three exorcists turned to the demons for answers .

The rock demon held his hands up and shook his head "don't look at me I'm as confused as you are"

"Lady Mikoyasha" said a timid voice

She turned to face the small demon shark child. She smiled sadly at him. "Yes that is me but yet I am not me"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked

"I think it's about time I told you all" she turned to the exorcists "you might want to listen to this" they nodded and they all listened intently "you see the person who sands before you isn't really me" their eyes bulged in shock with the exception of Hirin. "The person who stands before you is an illusion of mine that I made hundreds of years ago. I am able to see, hear and feel everything from my illusion we are contacted in away. I am Mikoyasha guardian of the Shikon no Tama but this form you see is not the real me. My true self is still trapped within the cave." She explained "my power can only reach up to the boundaries of the forest. Any further and my illusion will disappear"

"How come you never told us?" asked the rock demon with a sad look

"it never came around" she told them "plus I didn't want you to depressed like Hirin when he tried to free me" they all turned to Hirin who was looking down in sorrow "you see Hirin knew me far before I was sealed away. He tried his best to free me but to no avail" she looked down in grieve

There was a gloomy feeling all around them and the stood in silent. The white haired exorcist spoke up "let us try to break the seal" the girl looked at him surprised.

"Yeah" the red head agreed with his friend "I'm sure with all of working together we a break that seal" every one else agreed with them.

"I guess it's worth a shot" the snake demon said

Mikoyasha made a painful smile "very well then but do not be discourage if you fail"

"We won't fail" Allen said surly. "Have a little faith in us"

* * *

The girl lead them to where the Shikon no Tama and herself were really sealed. It was a small clearing at the base of the mountain. It was surrounded by tall over grown trees and there at the base of the mountain was a small, dark cave. An array of flowers grew in front of the cave. It looked completely normal.

Allen walked over to get a closer look. He reached out to the cave "huh?" it felt like he was touching a brick wall. He placed an ear on the invisible wall and knocked at it and heard an echo "there's defiantly something back there"

The shark child was about to touch this invisible wall when Hirin stopped him "Kaimu don't"

"Why?" Kaimu asked curiously

"Watch" he cut off a clump of his hair and threw it to the cave. As it made contact sparks flew everywhere and it was engulfed in blue flames. In no time the hair turned to ash. They stood there stunned. Kaimu the most as he thought that he all most turned to barbeque.

"The barrier is unaffected to humans but when it comes to demons it shows no mercy" Mikoyasha explained

"I see what you mean Miko" the red head thought for awhile "hay how about we attacked the barrier all at once. Maybe we can break this seal if we combine our powers"

The others nodded at the idea and threw at the barrier everything they got. Sparks flew in all directions with a blinding light. A small flame of hope lit inside Mikoyasha's heart _maybe I will finally be free_ she thought. They continued their relentless attacks but to no avail. They dropped to the ground exhausted and out of power. _They tried their best_ was a sorrowful look in her eyes but she tried her best no to show it and smiled. "You did your best everyone and for that I am grateful but the seal is too powerful. There is no point in trying again and it's alright so long as I am able to protect the sacred jewel it does not matter where I am"

"No" the white haired exorcist slowly got up "I won't give up!" he clumsily got on his own two feet. "I won't live you stuck in there for who knows how long." He looked her in the eye "you're our friend Mikoyasha and I won't give up on you" that familiar power flowed through him once again. Words came into his mind and out of his mouth "in the name of the bond shared by allies I released thy" he active his cross cannon and shot it at the cave. But something was different about this blast. There was a green light at the center and it broke through the barrier. The seal was shattered and the explosion blew them all back.

As they got up Lenalee jumped on Allen and hugged him "you did it Allen"

Lavi playfully punched his shoulder "way to go man"

They all cheered but then they heard footsteps coming from the cave. The sound bounced off the walls and went outside. The smoke slowly faded away they saw a person who looked a lot like the Mikoyasha they knew. She wore the same short, white kimono with long sleeves and a blue petal design. She had the same coloured hair and brilliant golden eyes. But there were three differences. One she had a sword strapped to her waist by a black band. Two she was no longer the little girl they saw before but a fully grown woman. Then again that is to be expected after 500 years of imprisonment. And three and the most shocking feature was the fact that she had small black dog ears at the top of her head.

The exorcists stared at the ears as the twitched about. _Are those real?_ They questioned themselves.

It was then Kaimu spoke up "lady Mikoyasha I didn't know you were a demon" a smile appeared on his face "that's so cool"

She smiled back at him and playful messed up his hair "no little one I am not a demon" she let go of his head and placed her hand on her chest "I'm a hanyou you see" she stated proudly

"Ok you lost me. What's a hanyou?" Lavi asked

Mikoyasha giggled and turned to the red head "a hanyou is also known as a half breed one born from both demon and human heritage. Basically I am part human and part demon"

The male exorcists nodded in understanding but Lenalee kept on starting at those cute little black dog ears at the top of her head. Her hand itched a bit as she resisted the urge to walk up to her and touch those ears thinking that would he rude.

Mikoyasha noticed this "would you like to touch them Lenalee?" Lenalee looked at her questionably. Mikoyasha lower her to the exorcist girl "I do not mind"

Lenalee slowly reach out to her ears and pulled them gently. They were so soft and silky. A big smile was placed on her face "thanks I really needed to get that out of my system"

She smiled back at her "that is quite alright". It was then a glowing orb floated out of the cave. They all watched in awe as the small orb floated to Mikoyash's chest. It formed a chain of light and hanged itself around her neck.

"Is that..." they all said at once

"The Shikon no Tama" Hirin finished. He stared at the jewel "what happen in there for the last 500 year?" he asked "the jewel has never responded like that to any of the original guardians"

She smiled sheepishly "nothing much. I just learned how to control the jewel so that it only allows me to handle it" question marks appeared all over their heads. Within the silence she listened to the sound of nature thought her own ears not her illusion's ears. "It is good to be free" she starched her arms out.

Allen smiled and walked up to her "the offer still stands" he held his hand out "will you join the black order and help us defeat the Millennium Earl?"

She looked her demon comrades "will you all be ok without me? And help any humans who get in to trouble?" they nodded at her "very well then I will join the black order"

The exorcist cheered for joy but then they realized something. Allen looked at her sadly "I'm sorry but I think I would be best if we hid the fact you're a hanyou or everyone will freak out. Will also need to hide those ears of yours"

She looked her ears and nodded in agreement. She then took out a white beret with a blue petal design and a golden band the matches her kimono perfectly and placed it over her ears "will this do?"

Lenalee nodded and asked "where did you get that beret it's really cute"

"A young child named Saki gave it to me as a thank you present"

The exorcist remembered the little girl who told him her story about how Mikoyash saved her from committing suicide. They smiled at the thought. They said their goodbyes to the demons and headed off to town.

* * *

As they walked to town everyone that pasted by couldn't help but stare at the silver haired beauty. It made her feel quite uncomfortable to get so much attention. She heard whispers that say she could be a model or a movie star. Curiosity got the best of her and she rushed over to the exorcists "can I ask you something?" the exorcists nodded their heads "what's is a movie star these humans keep on calling me that"

"You don't know what a movie star is?" Lavi asked

Mikoyash shook her head "should I take it as an insult?"

"no no no" said Lenalee as she tried to think of away to describe what a movie star is to someone who probably never seen a movie before. After all she had been stuck in a cave for 500 years how on earth would she know what a movie is let alone a movie star. "mmm let me thing. Have you ever seen a play before?"

"Yes" Mikoyasha replied "many times with my family"

"Well thing of a movie star is kind of like one of those actors from the play except instead of a stage it's on this big screen thing with moving pictures" Lenalee tried to explain the best she can.

The hanyou thought for a while "screen with moving picture" she repeated to herself "like a TV?"

The exorcists stopped in their tracks and quickly turned to her "how do you know about the TV?!" the screamed in shock

"Well my father told me about the small magic box with moving pictures or a person inside. I believe he called it a TV"

"And how does he know that?" Lavi asked still stunned

"That is a long story for another day" she smiled oddly at them. The exorcists shrugged their shoulders and they continued walking.

After some time past Mikoyasha felt someone tug her sleeve. She turned around her golden eyes met chocolate brown ones. It was the little girl who gave her the beret she was wearing "it is you" she said in amazement

It was around then a young man rushed to her side "Sika! Don't run off like that" she recognised the man was the one she helped out a few days ago. He then realized who was right in front of him "the Mori no seirei"

"I have a name you know" she said "it's Mikoyasha"

"Well then Miss Mikoyasha I have to say thank you for help me out of that forest and saving my little sister's life" he extended his hand "my name's Sai by the way"

The hanyou shook his hand "you are welcome Sai" she then looked at the little girl and saw the necklace she gave her "I see you still have that necklace I made for you little one" she smiled at the little girl brightly.

The girl smiled back "it's my most prized oppression and I'm happy to see you're wearing the hat I made for you"

She looked up at her beret "it is beautiful. Well I must be going now and I won't be back for a while." She turned her back on the two of them and began to walk away. She was then stopped. She turned her back to see Sika teary eyed. She patted the little girl's head "do not worry I will be back and I have a few friend of mine taking care of the forest. But for now it time to say goodbye" she kissed the little girl's head lightly and waved goodbye. She walked back to the exorcists team who saw the scene. They each had a bright smile on their faces and then walked away to the airport.

* * *

They made it to the airport and realized something really important. Mikoyasha doesn't have a plane ticket or a pass port for that matter! "Oh man what are we going to do we can't take her on the plane without a passport. Its liege!" exclaimed the red head

"A plane?" she questioned "what's that?" she asked innocently

"A plane is this big machine thing with wings that can take people into the air and fly them to distance lands" the white haired exorcist explained

"So we will be flying" a mischievous grin was placed on her face. "In that case that would not be a problem" the exorcists looked at her confused. She just smiled at them "do not worry about me. Just show me this _plane _you will be on and I shall follow you." They were even more confused but after what they seen so far they knew she had a plan. They showed her which plane they were supposed to board. Then she disappeared somewhere.

As the exorcists board the plane they were worried about the hanyou and where she disappeared to. "Do you think Miko will be ok?" wondered the red head

"I'm sure she will be just fine" the white haired exorcist assured him

"I hope so" the girl exorcist said with uncertainty

The plane took off and there was still no sign of Mikoyasha. The worry began to grow in the exorcists' hearts. _Please be ok_ they thought. The plane flew higher and higher into the sea of clouds. Their eyes wondered to the window. After a few moments they almost screamed in shock but coved their mouths before they didn't. They had to blinked several times to make sure the scene that played before their eyes was not a imagination for what they was a familiar woman it the clouds. Her long silver hair fluttered wildly in the wind and the quarter moon illuminated her body. _How is she doing that?_ They all thought at once. Their questioned was soon answered when the clouds moved away to reveal that fact she was standing on top of her sword. But that wasn't the only surprising thing. The sword somehow grew a pair of golden wings that appeared to be made of pure light. The angelic wings glisten and glimmer in the dark night sky.

"She's going to need to explain about that flying sword when we get down" the red head said with a grin. The other two nodded in agreement but happy to see their new found ally and friend was ok.

Outside Mikoyasha was happy to be flying again. It's been too long since she last felt the wind brushing through her hair and her soft skin. She felt so free. She looked down below to see the many lights from the tall skyscrapers. _The world has surely changed a lot_ she thought to herself. She then thought of her new friend and their mission to defeat this Earl. _I wonder what this new world will have in store for me. _She flew through the night thinking what the future will hold.

* * *

Back in the forest a tall man slowly walk towards the entrance. He had long silver hair that flowed down his back and sharp golden eyes that showed no emotion. He had a strong and powerful aura around him. It was so strong weaker demons who lived it the forest chose to stay far away from the new comer. He appeared to be heading to the place where Mikoyasha was once sealed.

In front on the cave where the hanyou was once trapped the little shark demon and muscular rock demon were wondering how their lady was doing. "I wonder if they reach the black order yet" said the shark demon.

"Yeah" the rock demon replied

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling sound from the bushes the tall sliver haired man appeared. His strong aura even sacred Iwao and the he was known as the toughest demon in the forest. The two demons backed away from him. He walked towards the cave and sense that something was wrong. He swiftly turned to the two frighten demons. "Where is Mikoyasha?" he asked in a deep, cold tone

"Lady Mikoyasha? She was taken by some humans to this place called the black order" Kaimu said timidly

"WHAT" the man yelled angrily "she been kidnapped!"

It was around that time Hirin appeared on the scene. He saw the silver haired man and keeled down respectfully "sire I did not expect your arrival. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for my little Mikoyasha just to fine out SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED" he roared the last few words. He grabbed the snake by his shirt and lifted him into the air "how can you let this happen Hirin?"

"Kidnapped?" Hirin repeated weakly "sire I think you..."

That was all he could say before he was thrown to a tree violently. The man's golden eyes turned red in anger literally. He then rushed towards the exit of the forest

"Sire wait! Where are you going?" said the injured snake desperately as he tried to stop the stubborn man and explain what happened. But he saw too powerful and fast to stop.

"I'm going to find this black order and take back Mikoyasha" he yelled back at the snake. "If they so much as harm a single hair on my little Mikoyash's head they will all DIE!"

* * *

AN: well that was a shocker. now who is this mysterious man? oh well you'll have to find out next time. hope you all enjoyed and please review.

by the way has every one forgotten the she was stuck in the cave this entire time? also if anyone's confused about the whole illusion thing please reread the prologue mainly the last paragraph.


	8. The Black Order

i do not own d gray man or Inuyasha

Last time...

The exorcist freed the now all grown up Mikoyasha and currently heading to the black order. Meanwhile a mysterious man came to the forest looking for her. Thinking she was kidnapped he stormed off to search for her and will kill anyone who dares stands in his way.

**The Black Order**

It was a bight sunny day and the three exorcists and Mikoyasha were heading towards the black order. Mikoyasha was so excited to finally see this black order her new friends have been talking about. From their stories she heard so far it can be pretty crazy but they're still like one big family. The thought was pleasant to her. It was then she spotted campanile like building in the distance "is that the black order?" she asked

"Yeah that's it" Lenalee answered with a smile

At that point Mikoyasha ran off ahead with inhuman speed far too excited to stop. "Do you thing she will be ok on her own?" Allen wondered

"I'm sure she will be fine." Lavi assured "it's not like she has akuma blood on her or anything" the other two exorcists nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mikoyasha on the other hand continued to race on. She stopped when she reached the cliff edge. It stood between her and her destination. She looked down and could see no bottom. Her sword franticly shook at her side and she placed her hand on it to clam it down "no I do not think I will need you for this my friend" she said. She closed her eyes a pink light formed beneath her feet as the power slowly focused on the ground. She launched herself to the other side with a bright pink light that trailed behind her. She landed safely on the other side and continued to run towards the building through the thick forest.

She reached the end of the forest and saw a giant door with a face. Curious she walked over to the door and as she did the door's eyes shot open. "Stay still for physical scan" the door said loudly. A bright light surrounded the hanyou and she was a little confused. The door continued to scan her until he saw something strange in the girl's eyes. "Scan test fail AKUMA ALERT!" it cried with bulging eyes.

It was around that moment a figure appeared from the shadows. It was a man with dark eyes and black hair that was slightly curved. He wore mostly white with a light blue turtle neck shirt, a white beret and wire frame glass. "so you think you could fool us with that pretty little disguise akuma? well think again!" the man said with a dark grin "you will pay for you foolish" he snapped his fingers and a huge robot with four legs, a round body, long string like arms and a pointed head with one eye. It also wore a hat was the letter k on and had purple lines around its metal body "meet your maker akuma Sir Komlin the sixth"

_Akuma? Sir Komlin the sixth?_ She thought to herself very confused on this turn of events

The man grinned at her confused face and pointed at her "Sir Komlin the sixth attack!" he ordered and the strange looking robot obeyed. The robot charged at the hanyou and just stood completely still and silent. "Too scared to move well you should be" the strange man exclaimed and laughed wickedly like some crazy mad scientist. The robot was about to punch Mikoyasha with its massive hand but she stopped it with one hand. The man's jaw dropped when the girl threw his precious baby up in the air and kicked him so far you wouldn't know where it could have landed "Sir Komlin! My baby" he cried.

The girl then turned to him. The man shivered in fear and stepped back against the wall. The girl slowly walked up to him and he dropped down and shivered franticly. He was afraid of dying in the hands of this 'akuma'.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the black order the science division team were in a frenzy as they saw Sir Komlin the sixth flying through the air to who knows where. They were in even more of a panic as the 'akuma' got closer to their boss Komui.

"Have you found him yet Johnny?" the sandy blonde named Reever asked in a panic

"No sir" said a young man with a bushy pony tail and big round glasses as he shook his head. "We are still unable to find him sir"

"Well hurry up and find him before Komui is a goner!"

"Yes sir" the entire science division team said as they spit up to find the one man how can possibly save that mad man Komui.

* * *

Back outside Komui was still shaking like a leaf on a windy day in autumn. He didn't what to die. The girl got closer to him and he made a girly scream. She looked him in the eye and smiled kindly. Komui was confused to see such a friendly smile. "I think you made a mistake sir I am not an akuma" she said sweetly "I was requested to come here by a young man named Allen Walker and his team"

"Allen?" Komui questioned

The girl nodded and extended her hand "hear let me help you." He was about to reach for her hand when the girl sense something. With lightning fast reflexes she drew her blade to block the other that was about to strike.

"I'm impress you were able to sense me coming and block my attack" said the man who held the other blade. He was a tall man with long blue hair tied up in a high pony tail and sharp eyes. He wore a similar uniform to Allen and the others. He held a katana at hand and looked like samurai.

"It is dishonourable to attack an opponent unprepared" she said in a cold voice.

"That is true" the man said as he jumped backwards. He readied his blade "however I do not think of honour when it comes to destroying wicked creatures like you!" he yelled

"If it is a fight you want" she too readied her blade her eyes became motionless and cold. "Then it is a fight you will get"

They charged at each other with great speed. Sparks flew everywhere as the two blades collided with one another. They blocked each other blow for blow never letting down their guards. The man was strong and slashed at her relentlessly with powerful blows but his opponent was not easily defeated. She blocked every one of his blows or gracefully dogged them with little effort. _She's fast_ he thought to himself. As some point during the match they got some distance from each other and the girl got the opportunity to go on the offense. She charged at him and bashed her blade with his _and strong _the man thought as he felt his body being derived backwards. He tried his best to maintain his position but the girl was too strong and he was force to retreat.

Suddenly, some huge object was hurling towards the man but he could not see it coming with his back turned. "Look out" the girl pushed the man away as the object came too close. She slashed her blade at the object and sliced it in half. There was a big explosion as the girl realized the object was the robot from earlier.

"Sir Komlin!" the man with the glasses and white beret cried. He sobbed for awhile but then looked at the girl with evil eyes "you'll pay for that" he yelled as he somehow got out a giant drill like machine and laughed wickedly.

However the man with the sword placed a hand on his shoulder. The man with the drill faced him. The samurai gave him a dark sinister look "don't you dare interfere! She is my opponent" he said in an intimidating voice. The other man nodded slightly and ran away to safety in fear of the samurai. The samurai then turned to the girl and pointed his blade at her "why did you save me?"

"Simple" she said as she pointed her blade at him "I didn't want that thing to end you before I did" she sniggered darkly and there was a small glint in her eyes.

"Is that so" he said with a smirk "then let me end you" he placed two fingers on the hilt of his blade and slowly moved it to the tip. As he did his blade glowed with a radiant green light "netherworld insects" he yelled as he slashed the sword down. Unworldly beings were released and attacked the girl.

She stood still and calm as she lifted her sword high up to the side with both hands. "you know I always wanted to try out this new move" she said calmly as the ghostly white demons came closer "Tenseiga" she called her sword's name and it glowed with a brilliant pink and purple light and intertwined the wind which swirled around it. "Spirit scar!" she screamed as she brought down her sword in diagonal motion. The light busted out like wild howling winds joining one another to make one great gust of wind. It destroyed the demon insects.

The blast was so strong it knocked her opponent of his feet. He glared at her and jumped upon his feet with his blade in hand. "How did you do that?"

She too readied her blade "I had a really good teachers" she said with an innocent smile. The two once again charged at each other. Both though the same thing _this shall end the battle._

It was around this moment Allen and the other two exorcists showed up. "Mikoyasha don't he's one of us" Allen screamed and he hoped she heard him.

Of course she did with her dog like ears and moved her blade a little so she wouldn't kill her opponent. But he didn't go untouched.

The two blades cross each other and Mikoyasha came out without a scratch on her. "It appears we both came out unharmed" the man said

The girl smirked at him "I do not think so boy"

He looked at the girl confused. His attention then turned to the three exorcists and Komui. They stared at him with an odd wide eye look. Lavi covered his mouth as if to hold something in. He was even more confused. His eyes drifted to the ground and saw something that shouldn't be there _NO NO NO!_ He screamed in his head. He slowly reached up to the back of his head. His face paled and his mouth was wide opened when his suspicions were confirmed. His right eye twitched. He was too shock to say anything.

There was a chorus of laughter from the exorcists team and mad scientist. Lavi actually fell to the ground crying with laughter and his arm around his stomach with the pain of laughing too much. The girl just smirked at his expression.

But the samurai couldn't hear them. He was far too shock to hear them. He screamed these words in his head **_She cut my hair!_** He fell to his hands and knees "I have been shamed" he said in depression as a gloomily aura surrounded him. The once long haired exorcist now has a straight short haircut just below his ears.

The red head placed a hand on the depressed samurai. "Look at the bright side Yu a lest you won't be mistaken as a girl anymore" he laughed

No longer depressed and more annoyed the samurai gave the red head a strong right hook. He sent the poor red head flying through the air. "Shut up!" he yelled. The red head landed flat on his face and sobbed.

"As much as this is entertaining what's going on here?" asked Allen

"The door mistook me for an akuma. Then that strange man with the glasses ordered this metal beast to attack me. Then the samurai and I had a duel" Mikoyasha explained

"Metal beast?" questioned Lenalee. Mikoyasha pointed to the remains of sir Komlin the sixth. Lenalee filled with anger. She activated her innocence and kicked her brother on the top of his head.

He was brought down to his knees. "Lenalee why did you do that?" he sobbed

"For a almost hurting our new member" she screamed at him "I had a bad feeling when I saw that creation of yours heading towards us"

* * *

What happened a few moments ago...

The three exorcists were leisurely walking to the black order. Suddenly, a large mechanical object was flying towards them in great speed. They all screamed in shock when they realized what or who that thing was. "Sir Komlin?" the yelled in sync

"Boy he sure has changed since the last time but he still wares that hat" said the red head

"Oh brother why did you make another one of those crazy things?" Lenalee cried

"Komui hasn't learned his lesson didn't he?" the two exorcists agreed with Allen comment

"I'll handle this" Lavi got out his hammer "big hammer little hammer grow grow grow!" the hammer grew bigger and bigger and Lavi used it like a baseball bat and knocked Sir Komiln back where he came from "that was easy now why would ..." at that moment they all thought the same think and became pale "oh no Miko" Lavi ran towards the black older.

"I got this" Lenalee said as she activated her innocence and grabbed the two boys and flew towards the black order.

"We're coming Mikoyasha" Allen yelled

* * *

"Big brother I thought you would stop making thoughts crazy things" the pig tailed girl moaned.

"Lenalee you have to understand...wait did you say new member?" Komui asked. The three exorcists nodded. "Reveer did you know anything about this?" he asked through the microphone on the wall.

"I'm on it Sir" said a voice through the speakers "ah here we are. According to this Allen, Lenalee and Lavi are bringing back a new member. Her name is Mikoyasha. According to the description she has long silver hair, golden eyes and wears a white kimono with a blue petal design and her weapon of choice a sword. Yup she matches the description perfectly."

Komui looked at the silver haired girl and try to see if she had any akuma markings anywhere visible on her body but couldn't see any. "Then why did the alarm go off?" he grabbed the white haired exorcist by the hair "tell me do you have a mark like this on your body?" he pointed to the pentagram on Allen's forehead.

The sliver haired girl looked at the mark closely. She shook her "No I do not" she said but a small smile appeared on her face "but I think I know what is wrong here." She walked up to the door with face "Mr Gatekeeper I want you to scan my eyes again and compare it to the mark on Allen's head"

The gatekeeper did as she said and realized the mark in her eyes was different to the akuma's mark "My bad she's not an akuma."

They all fell comically to the ground "What!" they all yelled but Mikoyasha just laughed.

"Gates open" his eyes shone brightly as he said this and two doors began to open.

"Ok I must ask what just happened?" asked Komui

Mikoyasha turned to him with a bright smile "you see I have this mark in my eyes that looks similar to the akuma's mark but still different. I inherited it from my mother and it is only visible to the human eye when I active its special ability." She closed her eyes "here tell me show you" she reopened her eyes and they all stared in awe. Her eyes became sapphire blue and had a white outline of a star, that looks similar to the akuma's mark but it had six points instead of five, at the centre of the pupil. "This ability is called the Kagome sight named after the star that is formed and its original creator. This ability allows me to see past lies and to read a person's soul and tell me what they are like" she explained

"Incredible" Komui looked at her eyes closely "you may become an amazing exorcist but that is for Hevaska to decide. Now then shall we go in? I'm sure she would love to meet you" Komui beckoned her to follow him with his arm.

Mikoyasha nodded but the turned around "what shall we do with him?" she asked. She pointed to the now short blue haired exorcist who at some point fell to his hands and knees and started to sob all over again about his copped hair.

"Leave him he'll be fine" they responded

Mikoyasha nodded and was about to follow them in when. "Wait" said the fallen samurai. She turned around to see him getting up to his feet. He pointed his blade to her "what's your name?"

"Mikoyasha Taisho" she replied "and you samuria?"

"Yu Kanda" he answered and called her name "Mikoyasha Taisho you are my rival!"

Mikoyasha smirked at his comment "Ha! You think you are strong enough to be my rival Yu Kanda?" They glared at each other as lighting flew from their eyes and collided with each other. Sparks flew everywhere as the tension rose. A raging fire flared behind them as the now two rivals faced against one another. they looked ready for another battle.

"That's enough you two" Komui commanded "Mikoyasha you must see Hevaska now"

She nodded at him "I will see you around Yu Kanda" those were her final words before she turned away from the samurai. _Yu Kanda what an interesting man_ she thought.

He was thinking a similar thought _Mikoyasha Taisho she will be a worthy adversary indeed_. He then looked at his fallen hair _she will pay for shaming me!_ He screamed in his head.

* * *

Back inside Allen and the others retired to their rooms and Mikoyasha was on top of this floating upside down pyramid with Komui. The floating object travelled deeper and deeper into the black order. They suddenly stopped. She began to feel something touching her body. Before she knew it she was lifted up into the air by these blue vines like arms. She was then face to face with this woman made out of pure energy. She had wispy like hair and had these strands of blue energy coming off her body. They appeared to be arms and she was tall very very tall. In other's eyes she would be a freak but in Mikoyasha's eyes she was "beautiful" the woman was taken back by her words. "Your soul so pure and just" she continued as her Kagome sight was activated.

"You too have such a bright light with in you." The woman said in a motherly voice "I am Hevaska what is your name child?"

"Mikoyasha Taisho" she replayed

"Mikoyasha Taisho I believe you will be a great exorcist and be a valuable ally in our battle." Hevaska looked at her more closely "you do not appear to have an innocence but it appears you have a power stronger than an innocence"

Komui watched the scene unfolded from afar _a power stronger than an innocence what could that be? _He though as Hevaska gently put down the sliver hared girl.

"She will be an exorcist" said Hevaska

"Are you so sure?" he said with a smile "i mean she has no innocence how can she possibly help us?"

"I never been surer in my life" she talked back to him. "do not underestimate this child"

He laughed and extended his hand to shake the hanyou's hand "congratulations Mikoyasha Taisho you are officially an exorcist". Mikoyasha shook his hand and the ground beneath them floated back upwards. "Now let me show you to your room" he led the girl through the twisted hallways of the black order.

* * *

They stopped in fort of a pure black door. He opened the door to reveal quite large room full of various musical instruments. The walls were painted a light cream colour with small royal red patters and a golden band at the centre of the walls. In the back of the room was a small single bad. It looked completely out of place with everything else inside the room. "I'm sorry for all of this but we ran out of rooms where exorcist usually sleep so this music room will be your room" the man with the glasses apologized "I don't worry we'll have all the instruments taken out" a warm soft hand grabbed his.

He turned to face the new exorcist "there is no need to do that" she said with a radiant smile. "I love music and this room is absolutely perfect the way it is. Do you mind if I can keep the instruments"

Koumi blushed as her sweet, soft smile. He nodded "that is absolutely fine" he smiled. He was about to leave but said "Lenalee will show you around soon but she needs some rest. Also we're expecting another new member to join you on the tour" he closed the door slowly "I will see you soon Mikoyasha."

Mikoyasha was all alone in her new room and she loved it very much. It was not too big not too small, beautifully decorated and had musical instruments as far as the eye could see. Some of them she never seen before in her life but that didn't matter to her. She'll master them eventually.

She sat at a small round wooden table near the front of the room beside the grand piano. The jewel around her neck glowed shone and a traditional Japanese tea set appeared on the table. "You did not have to do this." She said as she softly touched the jewel "but thank you" she took a sip of the tea. It was sweet jasmine flavour her favourite. She enjoyed the sweet serenity of her room. She stayed like that for a couple of hours.

Suddenly, the door opened wide with a creak and a grandfather clock stood in front of the door way. Mikoyasha looked at it confused as a sweat drop appeared on her head. The clock dropped forwards with a crash. There was a woman on top of it. She wore a black dress, a purple scarf, had brown shoulder length hair and had thick black eye-liner on. _Who is this woman?_ she thought even more confused.

* * *

AN: well that's all for this chapter see you next time. thank you all who viewed me and reviewed me so far you're the best.

also I have some bad news. I'm not stopping the story or anything however I'm going out of the country with my family for a while. I am sorry but won't be able to post any new chapters for a while but I'll post them up as soon as possible. for now goodbye my plane leaves tomorrow


	9. the clock woman and the vampire

AN: i don't own d gray man or inuyasha. here's one last chapter before I leave. forgive me for any mistakes I rush this a little.

Last time...

Mikoyasha made it to the black order and was mistaken for an akuma. She fought against Sir Komlin and Kanda and defeated them both and was accepted into the black order by Hevaska. Then a strange woman with a grandfather clock dropped in to her room literally.

**The clock woman the vampire**

Mikoyasha stared at the strange woman on top of the grandfather clock. She was panting heavily and was covered in sweat as if she just finished an Olympic race. Her eyes shot opened and she quacking jumped up to her feet. She rushed to the door and slammed it shut. Then she sighted in relief as she fell to her knees. She then turned around and noticed Mikoyasha staring at her. There was an awkward silence between them until the strange woman broke the silence "I'm so sorry!" she cried loudly. "I came here to exorcist and then they wanted to saw my precious clock and then..." she rambled on and on about what just happened to her in an extremely fast and distress rate. It was barely understandable.

The silver haired girl stood up and walked over to the distressed woman. She touched her and a soothing power flowed through her and flowed into the woman. She calmed down greatly.

"I don't know what you did but thank you" she said with a smile.

Mikoyasha smiled back at her "you're welcome. Now than would you like some tea?" she asked. As she did the jewel glowed and a second chair and tea cup magically appeared. However the strange woman did not see it.

"I would love some" she replied "maybe some tea will calm my nerves" she sat down and took a sip of the tea. Her eyes drifted to the girl who invited her in. She was beautiful and poised but she had some odd features for example her nails were sharp and almost claw like. Her canines were long and pointed and her eyes were an odd colour.

"My name is Mikoyasha. What is yours?" the girl asked

The strange woman was snapped out of her thoughts "oh my name is Miranda Lotto"

"Well Miranda it is a pleasure to meet you" she said politely

"Nice meet you to Mikoyasha" she said. There was a moment of silence and she was unsure whether or not it would be ok to ask her this question but it might be rude. Curiosity got the best of her "sorry for asking this but ...are you even...human?" she asked nervously

Mikoyasha was surprised by her question and laughed "I must say I'm impress you found out so quickly. Tell me how did you know?"

Miranda was shocked by her response "well you have really sharp nails and your canines are so long and I thought..."

Mikoyasha laughed and took off her beret to reveal her two little back dog ears "you are correct I am not human. I am a hanyou you see"

"what's a hanyou?" she asked

"I'm part demon and part human." Mikoyasha said quite shocked as she put the beret back on. "But if you want to be practice then I am only ¼ demon. My father was a hanyou you see and my mother was human. But I am still consider a hanyou

"Really? I never though they existed" she exclaimed and paled a bit

The hanyou smiled at her kindly"Miranda there is no need to scared of me and I would like you to keep the fact that I am a hanyou a secret. I do not want to scare anyone"

"Your secret is safe with me" she replied.

"Thank you" the two of them talked for a while and quickly became friends. Miranda told her how she met Allen and Lenalee and how they helped her solved the whole reliving the same day over and over again. Mikoyasha told her of how she met Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. How they became the first humans to ever complete the three tasks and freed her prison. It was a lovely time they spent together until...

BANG the door slammed wide opened "oh there you are Miranda" said an evil voice. That voice belonged to Koumi and he had an evil glint in his eyes. But that's not all he also had a 6 feet long chainsaw at hand. It looked ready to chop something up to shreds. "Now hand over the clock and no one gets hurt." He switched on the chainsaw and it made a loud almost roaring sound as the jagged blade spun around faster than the eye could see. He laughed wickedly and pointed the machine to the grandfather clock.

"NO!" she cried as she latched on to the clock "STOP!" with that word the clock stopped ticking and time appeared to be on a stand still. The chainsaw stopped growling and Koumi was stuck in place. Miranda let out a sight but then heard footsteps coming towards her. She tensed up unsure of what to do. Slowly, she turned around to see Mikoyasha walking towards her "how are you still able to move?" she asked "my innocence should have stopped time from moving"

Mikoyasha shrugged her shoulders "I do not know but why is he after that clock?" she asked as she pointed to Koumi who was frozen in time with a creepy devilish smile across his face.

"He wants to take the innocence out from my clock" she explained "but to do that he has to cut open my clock and I won't let that happen" she clung on to the clock even tighter.

"Maybe I take it out" Miranda looked at her with bulging eyes as an eerie aura surrounds her. "I am not doing to harm the clock" she said calmly as she lifted her arms up in defence "but I think I know a way to get the innocence out without braking in it"

"Really?" Miranda asked with hopeful eyes.

Mikoyasha nodded her head "now step away from the clock". Reluctantly Miranda let out of her precious clock and took a few steps back. Mikoyasha slowly walked up to the clock and placed a hand on its face. An outline of a six point star appeared beneath her hand and as it glowed her hand sunk into the clock.

When Miranda saw this she freaked out and screamed. She rushed towards her beloved clock and slammed into an invisible wall of same sorts. "Huh?" she knocked on the invisible wall bewildered.

On the other hand Mikoyasha was rummaging around the clock's gears looking for its innocence. _Where is it?_ she asked herself. Her hand continued to search for the innocence until she felt a strange object that doesn't match the clock structure. She pulled it out and saw it was an odd object. It had two golden gears cross joined together and a glowing green crystal in the centre. "Got it" said and she let down the barrier she made around herself. She turned to Miranda and held out the glowing object. "Here you are Miranda your innocence"

She grabbed hold of the object "thank you so much"

Mikoyasha smiled "now before you unfreeze time I think we should take that strange sword thing off of him" she pointed to the almost forgotten man frozen in time with a giant chainsaw. The girls agreed with each other a pried the chainsaw out of his hands before once again time was on a move.

Koumi swung his arms down and had the small object that Mikoyasha found in the clock shoved in his face "here" Mirada said

"What's this?" he asked

"My innocence" she answered

"But how?...And why?...Where's my?..." he was so confused he wasn't able to make a sentence. He regained his poster "well I guess I'll go make your anit-akuma weapon know Miss Lotto" he waved goodbye to them and walked away with a headache

The girls sighted and Miranda hugged Mikoyasha "I can't thank you enough. You saved my precious clock"

"It was nothing." She told her "that clock means a lot to you"

"Yes it does"

"Do you need any help taking that to your room?" Miranda nodded and they each grabbed one end of the clock and moved it out of the room.

* * *

They were heading towards some stairs with Miranda at front. Big mistake as she walked backwards she slipped and the clock flew right out of their hands. As it fell it slid down the stairs in a rapid pace. "My clock!" Miranda cried and jumped on to the clock and took a ride with it "AH!"

"Miranda!" Mikoyasha chased after her with inhuman speed. "I'm coming just hold on tight"

The clock slid further and faster down the stairs and poor Miranda was crying though it all. She felt like she was on some crazy roller coaster and stared to go green with motion sickness. Mikoyasha was hot on her trail. She was able to get closes enough to sink her claws into the clock and stopped it. However Miranda and Mikoyasha's beret were not read for the sudden stop and let go. She was sent fling along with the beret _why do I have such bad luck?_

But her luck was about to change. She was caught bridle style into the arms of a handsome young man. He was tall and lean with sharp facial features such as his eyes and pointed ears. His hair was black with one long white piece at the front of his forehead. Their eyes slowly mean and spars lit up. They wouldn't or more like couldn't tear away their gaze from each other. They both blushed heavily "uh...Hello" the man finally said.

"Hi" Miranda was just able to say. "Can you put me down please?"

"Of course" the man put her down gently and took her right hand. He kissed it lightly which caused her to blush a deeper shade of red. "I am Krory Arystar the third but my friends just call me Krory" he told her. "And what might your name be?"

"My name is Miranda Lotto" she replied

"Miranda what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Krory said sweetly

Mirada blushed even more if that were possible. No one has ever called her beautiful before. The two of them once again gazed into each other's eyes unable to look away. Mikoyasha was close by and saw everything. She giggled to herself _how sweet_ she thought to herself and wondered what the future will hold for the two of them.

It was then her beret floated down between the two and broke their gaze. Krory picked it up the small hat "a beret?" he questioned

"That belongs to me" she called out

Krory saw the hanyou raced towards him. The first thing he noticed were her cute little dog ears "how charming" he said as he reached up to Mikoyasha's ears. "Can I take a closer look at them" he tugged on the ears thinking they were fake and tried to take them off but they wouldn't budge. _No way they're real?_ His face paled and he let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed through the hallways.

A couple of finders heard the scream and went to check it out. As they head towards the source of the scream. What they saw was Krory standing in front of the grandfather clock with Mrianda beside him and Mikoyasha was in front of him with her hands behind her back. "Is everything alright here? We heard a scream" they asked.

"Oh it nothing really" she said sweetly and put on an innocent smile. "My friend here just fell over some stars and we caught him before he hurt himself right?" she turned back to Krory with dark evil eyes. He tensed up and nodded franticly with a force smile.

"Ok then" they said and walked away.

However back with Mikoyasha her sword was held behind her so one would see the tip frighteningly close to Krory's throat. He gulped and sweat buckets as she turned to face him with an emotionless look "you will not tell anyone about my ears do I make myself clear" he nodded "good. Now then I guess I should tell him huh?" she looked to Miranda who smiled and nodded. "Ok Mr Arystar I am Mikoyash" she told him that she was a hanyou and everything that has happened up till now.

He listened to every word and nodded "I see well your secret is safe with me Miss Mikoyasha"

"Thank you" she said "and I'm sorry for scaring you earlier"

"That ok" he said with a charming smile. "I sort of know how you feel being feared by people" he told them how his innocence made him seem like a vampire and how the villagers would turn away for him in fear and disgust all because he was different.

This sired up some old memories for both girls. Miranda was always made fun of her bad luck and clumsiness and how she was different to all of them. She never had real friend until now. Mikoyasha was a hanyou and like most hanyous they are disgusted by both demons and humans because of their mix blood. It took her years to make them accepted her but there were a few who always stuck by her side. But it still hurt when some called her an accursed child. They both nodded at him "we understand how you feel"

He smile brightly at him and looked to the clock "Do you ladies need any help with that grandfather clock he" askedThe girls nodded. The three of them carried the clock to Mirada's room.

* * *

They walked and walked and walked for about three hours. Soon they realized they were totally lost and stopped and dropped the clock for awhile. Mirada sat on the clock with a gloomy look "this is hopeless" she said with a sight. The other two sat down next to her and sighed.

It was a round that time a pig tailed exorcist came rushing by. "There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you"

"Lenalee I'm so glad you're here!" Mirada cried out and latched herself on to the girl "I thought I was going to be lost forever"

Lenalee laughed awkwardly "ok then...shall we get going? Now that I found you two it's time for the tour" she told the two girls "you can came if you like Krory"

He smiled "I would love to come. I think I need a refresher on where everything is" he rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassment.

Lenalee nodded and showed the three of them around. First thing was first she led them to where Miranda wound be staying so they can lose the heavy clock. Next they visited the lodged and had the library. Mikoyaha was thrilled to see it she loves to read and so did Mirada. Mikoyasha wanted to find out more on how the world changed after all these years. A small voice cheered hurry when they saw the library but no one heard it but Mikoyasha did and she smile. Next they visited the science division and as they did all the men gathered around Mikoyasha apologizing for the whole mistaken for an aukma incident .They then visited the training room and had a run in with a certain blue haired exorcist who dammed to have a duel with the hanyou.

It was a really short battle only lasted for about 5 minutes. He charged at her in full speed. She jumped away with grace. He got his sword suck in one of the wooded post and was unable to take it out. She landed on top of his sword and said "you're weak boy" in a bored tone.

Steam came out of his ears "don't mock me!" he yelled. She slammed her hand on the back of his neck and he blacked out. End of battle.

The three exorcist at the sideline just stared at the fallen exorcist who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Is he dead?" asked the vampire exorcist as he poked Kanda's cheek. He never moved a muscle

"No he is not dead..." Mikoyasha paused "I think"

"You think!"The three yelled in shock

"Relax I am sure his not dead. It will take a lot more to kill a man like him" she assured them and took out a black marker pen. She walked over to Kanda and did some 'art' work on his face and got out a big pink girly ribbon with hearts and kisses. She tied it tightly on his head along with some fluffy bunny ears and giggled to herself.

"Why are you doing this?" Lenalee asked as she hoped everyone will still be alive once Kanda wakes up and sees this.

"well you see my master always told me" she turned to face the three exorcist with sharp, emotionless eyes "if you go into battle and not wish to kill your opponent then you must shame him or her in some shape and form" she said in a deep sinister voice when she was imitating her master.

"Wow your master sounds merciless" Krory said as a chill ran down his spine

"Oh he is. He shows no mercy not even to his own family" she replied with an innocent smile.

That smile contradicted her words and a shiver ran down the three exorcists' spines. They thought of her master and what can of a man her master would be. They imaged someone extremely big and muscular with many battle scars and had a sinister look on all the time. They paled at the thought and wondered why she had such an innocent smile on. Lenalee snapped out of her thoughts first. "Well then it's time to head over to the dining hall" she said.

* * *

They walked down to the dining hall together. As they walked into the hall there was a loud "surprise!" and they were caught by surprise except for Lenalee and Krory who had an idea of what's going on. There was a white banner hanged at the top of the ceiling with fancy blue writing that reads 'welcome Mikoyasha and Miranda" the room was filled with happy faces and large tables with an array of food. The two new exorcists tiled their heads in confusion.

Lenalee laughed "you see every time we get new members we throw a party to celebrate" she explained "here your very own coffee mugs" she handed the two new exorcists each s white coffee mug with their initials on.

"Why thank you Lenalee" Maranda graciously accepted the mug.

Mikoyasha however tiled her head even more "Co-ff-ee? What is that?"

Allen came over "you never tried coffee before Mikoyash?" he asked and she shook her head. "Coffee is a drink we have to help calm are nerves and gives us energy." He explained "here try some" he urged her to take a sip. Mikoyasha took a small sip and her face crinkled in disgust. Allen laughed "I guess you don't like it"

She wiped her mouth to rid of the bitter concoction "yes, I think I would prefer some tea"

Everyone laughed and the party went on. Krory and Miranda were together and had a nice chat about this and that. Allen was eating a mountain of food while chatting with Lenalee and Lavi. Everyone else was dancing around having the time of their lives.

However Mikoyasha was at the sidelines watching everyone having fun. She smiled _they are really like a family_ she thought. It was around that time she spotted a grand piano at the end of the room. She couldn't resist the urge and walked over to the piano and sat herself down. She stretched her fingers a little and placed them on the keys. Then she started to play. At first it was a slow deep almost gloomy but dramatic melody but then it change to a quicker pace. It was higher pitch and more cheerful. The melody got everyone's attention and all eyes on her. She held down a few notes quite dramatically with one hand and played a different melody with the other as if to introduce the actual song. (AN: the song she's playing is change the world Inuyasha's first opening theme song)

She continued to play not noticed the many stares aimed at her. They all listen to the beautiful melody she played until...

"Taisho!" roared an extremely angry voice.

The room became almost silent as almost everyone turned their heads to the door way. They were all speechless for what they saw. After a few moments the room was filled with roaring laughter. Some dropped to the floor with their arms around their stomach and kicked their legs in the air while laughing.

The person at the door was a man with exorcist clothing and a sword at his side. He had short blue hair with big fluffy bunny ears that was tightly tied up in a giant pink ribbon with hearts and kisses decorations on. His right eye had a large black circle over it and his left eye had a black ring around it. His right cheek had a colour in black star and the other cheek had a spiral on with a small petal pattern around it. He also had black whiskers on his nose as well as a really thick black mustach that curls. Also he had big Japanese characters, which spell out Baka meaning idiot, across his forehead. He looked absolutely ridiculous and hilarious. It took awhile for everyone to realise the ridiculous looking man was Kanda and boy was he mad, especially when Mikoyasha continued to play the piano completely ignoring him. His ears steamed with anger and he glowed red both with embarrassment and rage and he shouted at her.

On the other hand Mikoyasha was lost in the music and was completely closed off from the rest of the world. She didn't hear Kanda's ranting even though he was so loud. She continued to play not even knowing he was there.

He had enough and drew his sword and attacked the hanyou. But as the blade came at one meter reach from her an inadvisable force threw him back. He was blasted into the buffet table and got a face full of pie; raspberry pie to be precise. He slowly wiped away the sticky substance. His eyes flared with rage as he glared at the hanyou who still played the piano. Once again he charged at her but this he attacked from above and once again he wasn't able to get close to her and was threw up to the ceiling. "Damn you" he muttered in pain

"Yu are you ok?" asked the red head trying to hold his laughter while he just groaned

Mikoyasha played a few more noted and the song finally ended and as if on cue gravity took over and Kanda plummeted to the ground. This time however the invisible force was gone so he crashed into the piano. Mikoyasha was a little surprise to see him but the just giggled "that is a good look for you samurai"

Kanda glared at her and growled at her. Mikoyasha just laughed at him. He got so mad he drew out his sword and swang it at her.

Faster than the eye could see it was blocked by her sword. The strange thing is that she wasn't holding on to it. "I won't let you hurt her" said a voice but no one heard it except for Kanda and of course Mikoyasha.

Quickly Mikoyasha grabbed hold of the sword and put it back. Kanda looked at her with wide eyes and she began to sweat. "Well look at the time I think I will go back to my room now" she got up and walked to the exit in a rabid pace "good night everyone" she left the room and the very confused Kanda.

_I did that sword talked?_ He asked himself as more questions popped up._ Who are you Mikoyasha?_

* * *

AN:before anyone asked yes that voice came from Tenseiga. Also Tenseiga is much stronger now and gain some new abilities that will be explain in later chapters. goodbye now my plane is leaving soon


	10. Challengers

AN: i don't own d grey man or inuyasha

Last time...

Mikoyasha met the clock exorcist Miranda and the vampire exorcist Krory and quickly became friends. There was a welcoming party for Miranda and Mikoyasha but it was interrupted by Kanda who was mad at Mikoyasha for what she did earlier. In the end Kanda attacked her but she was protected by her sword which appeared to move on its own!

**Challengers**

That night in the black order a certain sliver haired hanyou ran through the darken hallways hoping the swordsman didn't follow her. She opened the door to her room and rushed inside. She slammed the door behind her with her back against it. She slid down the door as she sighed heavily "this cannot be good" she said aloud as she remembered the recent events.

"I'm sorry master" said a sweet voice that came from the sword.

The jewel around her neck became a deep violet colour "what were you thinking Tenseiga!" yelled an angry voice.

The sword shivered at the hanyou's side "I'm sorry"

The jewel changed to a bright pale pink colour "live the young one alone" said a different voice from the jewel "Tenseiga only wished to protect the young lady Mikoyasha"

The jewel changed back to deep violet "still" moaned the voice from before.

"That is enough you two" demanded Mikoyasha. The jewel became silent and returned to its original dark pink colour with touch of purple. The hanyou grabbed hold of her sword and held it in front of her. "I know you were just trying to help but you should be more careful" she told her sword "I do not know how the will react if they find out" she explained "for all I know they could take you away and do experiments on you. So be careful ok"

The sword leaned forward slightly and then straightens itself up as if to nod in response and Mikoyasha smiled back. "Master do you ever regret having a weakling like me for a sword?"

"Of course not Tenseiga!" she exclaimed "you are much stronger now than before"

"She's right you know" said the violet jewel "I mean before you couldn't even cut a simple blade of grass let alone a body" the violet jewel laughed uncontrollably at the thought which made Tenseiga upset. There was then a BONK sound from the jewel as if someone got hit on the head hard. "Ouch! What was that for?"

The jewel changed to light pink "for being inconsiderate" said an angry voice

"Ok you two settle down." Mikoyasha said firmly then looked back to Tenseiga with soft eyes "Tenseiga I would not change you for anything"

"Not even for Tessaiga?"

"Not even for Tessaiga" she replied and hugged her sword lovingly

"I love you master"

"I love you too now let's get some sleep" she gently placed Tenseiga on a soft cloth on the window cill near her bed along with the jewel.

"Can you play us a song before we sleep?" asked the violet jewel

"Oh yes please" begged the sword

"I would like to hear you play as well master. If it is not a bother" said the lighter pink jewel

Mikoyasha smiled brightly "alright I will play something" she walked over to the grand piano and sat herself down "what would you like to hear?"

"The song you've been working on" asked the sword

"Alright then" she placed her fingers on the ivory white keys and stared to play a sweet tune. It was a lovely soft melody. She played for a while and began to sing in an angelic voice:

Four souls one heart

Connected by a spark

And that will always be

Til the end of history

When darkness comes and cause dismay

The heart and four souls will find a way

To break through the darkness of the night

With an everlasting light

Four souls one heart

They'll never be a part

She continued to play a few more notes until she stopped. She looked to the window cill and there was not a single sound. Not even a murmur from the items. Sure enough they were all a sleep and having fun in dream land. Mikoyasha giggled to herself and walked over to them "good night you three" she whispered before she tuck herself in bed and dozed off to dream land.

In another part of the order Kanda just got out of the shower. Kanda came out through the bathroom door with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He finally got all the black marker ink off of his face and the embarrassing bow and bunny ears. His face reddened with embarrassment as he remembered the events. He growled "one day I'll get that woman" he vowed he then remember her sword. _That sword did talk? Right?_ He asked himself _I'm not going crazy or anything but how?_ he thought long and hard "ah! Who cares it's none of my business anyway!" he got some pants on and laid on his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't get that sword or Mikoyasha out of his mind. It was then he heard a sweet melody and someone singing. He didn't quite get every word. It was something about four souls and a heart. It didn't really matter to him it was thanks to that song he was able to sleep.

In another part of the order Miradnda was getting into bed. She thought about the day's events her meeting with Mikoyasha, how she helped her with her clock and when she told she was a hanyou. _She was really nice girl_ she thought to herself _I hope she and I can became good friends._ She then remembered Krory. The thought of him made her blush _no don't think about it too much he was just being nice that's all. _She found it difficult to sleep until she heard a sweet song. _What a lovely song yawn I feel tired_ and with that she fell asleep.

Somewhere else in the black order Krory was getting ready for bed. He stretched and let out a great big yawn "time for bed" he tucked himself into bed and thought about his encounter with Mikoyasha. She_ was really scary at first but she was actually really nice _he thought_ I think we can be good friends_. He then thought of Mairanda and blushed _she's certainly a lovely young lady_. He then heard that same song _what sweet music. Four souls one heart Connected by a spark_. He then drifted to sleep with that song in mind.

In another part of the black order Allen just finish a few exercises before he when to bed. He thought of everything that happened in these last few days: almost dying from being crushed by a bolder, seeing he friends almost meet their doom, all the madness of the three tasks, meeting real demons and of course Mikoyasha. He then remembered today's events. "She sure got herself in to a lot of trouble today." He giggled to himself as he remembered what happened to Kanda _serves him_ _right for being such a jerk all the time_. He had one of his creepy smiled on his face. He then heard someone singing "Mikoyasha?" he questioned. He didn't know why but he thinks this voice belongs to Mikoyasha. _What a beautiful song_ he laid down in bed and listen to the song. As it ended he fell asleep.

* * *

Little did anyone know something else was string in another place far from this world. In fact it was in another world all together a world where creatures with unimaginable strength and power lie. They all lived in somewhat harmony in the four nations of the Western, Eastern, Southern and Northern Kingdoms.

In the Sothern Kingdom a young woman was fast asleep in a grand king size bed with silk covers and blankets. A small bird entered her camber and chirped loudly to get her attention. "What is it?" the woman moaned sleepily and with slight annoyance from being woken up from her beautiful dreams. The bird chirped some more and the woman shot out of the covers "are you serious? You better not be pulling my leg" the bird chirped some more to explain the situation. "Then I better get ready" she jumped out of and dashed into her closet which was more like another room just full of clothes. Several high quality kimonos flew out "I have to get my hair fix, figure out what I have to wear, choose a weapon oh there so much I have to do" she jumped around with glee. "Finally it's my chance to take her down and take to jewel's power for myself" she spun around and squealed "I can't wait!"

In the Northern Kingdom the king called upon his eldest son. The son entered the room and knelt down respectfully to his father. The king stared at him "son I have something to tell you" he told him "an old rival of yours appears to have come back to life"

His son's eyes widen "you don't mean..."

"Yes, she has returned" the king spoke

He son smiled happily "this is great! Finally a worthy challenger to test my skills on"

"Indeed" the king's faces became serious "but remember she will not be easily defeated also take the Shikon jewel. If you can that is"

"Yeah yeah" he waved off his father and headed to the exit. As he walked out of the snowy courtyard he saw a familiar someone. It was the woman from the Southern kingdom. "I'm guessing you heard about her return as well"

"Yup" she said with a sly smile "I also know where she is"

"Great but I think we should get him as well" the man said "he'll definitely want a piece of this action." The tow nodded at each other and headed for the eastern kingdom.

In the eastern kingdom a young man desperately tried to get out of the hands of his and I quote 'crazy wacked out devil sisters'.

"Oh come on you'll look so cute in it" one of the sisters said

"I said no! I refused to where that thing" he yelled back at them. The sisters were trying to get him in a yellow yukata with kitten faces on that show different expressions and had pink hearts and purple swirls here a there. He slammed the door shut behind him "why did I have to be the only boy in the family?" he groaned.

It was then a messenger arrived and bowed down to the young man "young lord I bring good news"

"What is it?" he asked

"It is said that lady Mikoyasha of the Western Kingdom is alive"

"What! Is this true?" he asked

"Yes my lord" the messenger replied

Although the young man kept a straight face his eyes gleamed with happiness and hope. _I knew it. I knew she wasn't dead_ He thought to himself _she is far too strong to be defeated by mere humans._ "You are dismissed" he said and the massager went his own way. The man made sure he was gone before dashed out.

"Going somewhere?" asked a familiar voice.

He turned around to see the man from the Northern Kingdom and the woman of the Sothern Kingdom. "Oh it's you guys" he said in surprise "I'm guessing you all know" they nodded "anyone knows where we can find her?"

"I know where she is" the woman said

"Then what are we waiting for" exclaimed the northern lord "let's get going"

With that they headed outside. They stood together in a circle and canted a spell. A magic circle appeared below them and pictures of the other world were show. They saw campanile like building sorrowed by forest greenery. "Is that where she is?" asked the young Eastern lord.

"That's right" said the woman with a smile "so what are you going to do when you see her?" she asked the Eastern lord "you tow are quite close despite the fact your families hate each other. Perhaps it is because you are both the same"

"It is none of your business" he told her "what I choose to do is my decision alone"

"Came you guys" said the Northern lord "let's go!" with that he jumped into the portal with the other two right behind him.

* * *

Morning came and Mikoyasha was heading towards the dining hall along with Miranda. They were having a nice little chat together as they entered the dining hall. Everyone was merrily eating together and had their own conversations. It was quite a happy and calm atmosphere.

It was around that time someone called out to the two girls "hay new girls over here" yelled a very cheerful and unfamiliar voice in some sort of foreign accent. The girls look towards were the voice was coming from and saw a dark tanned man with and long light purple hair tied up in two parts. He wore a sleeveless chef overall that had the character love on the back and a pair of black shades. He was waving franticly at the two of them. They walked towards the hyperactive man. He grinned at the two girls "you must be the two newcomers I heard so much about. Hi my name's Jerry" he said in a flamboyant way.

Mikoyasha smiled back and bowed respectfully "it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Mikoyasha"

Mirada was a little flustered but followed her lead "and my name is Maranda" she said slightly nervous

"Aw aren't you two the sweetness little things" he exclaimed with his hands on his cheek and little hearts around his head. "So polite! Now then what can I get you two fine ladies?" he asked them with a large smile. "Anything you want just name it"

Mirada thought for awhile. "Umm may I have same bread rolls and marmalade with same egg? Maybe even a light salad with that"

"You got it" Jerry said excitedly and then turned to Mikoyasha "and what about you?"

She thought long and hard unsure of what to eat "hum" she rubbed her chin thinking of the dish her mother always loved "I think I'll have some...oden"

"Alright" his glasses gleamed a bit and he got to work on the girls' orders. Within minutes he was done and handed the girls their food. "Enjoy" he said happily.

The girl said thank you and took the two trays. They walked away and saw Allen, Krory, Lavi and Lenalee all on one table. They girls walked over to them until Mikoyasha spotted a certain blue haired exorcist from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see him all alone on a table eating what appeared to be soba noodles. She stopped in her tracks "you go ahead Mirada there is something I must do." Mirada nodded and went her own way while Mikoyasha headed towards the lone samurai.

Kanda was just eating his lunch when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see his least favourite person. He grunted and turned his head to the side "what do you want?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing much" she replied and sat herself down in front of him and ate her food.

Kanda didn't bother much so he continued eating however he kept on feeling her eyes on him. He glared at her with a scowl "what?"

"Nothing" she said bluntly as she took a bite of her food "it's just that..."

"It's just that what?" he said in irritation

"Are you not going to ask me about what happened yesterday?"

"About what?" He said even more irritated. He really didn't want to remember yesterdays' events what with his hair been cut off and the 'makeover' Mikoyasha did. He also found out from Lenalee that Mikoyasha was tough to shame an opponent if she was not going to kill them. He didn't like it but he had somewhat of a strange respect for it.

"About my sword" she replied bluntly

He then remembered the voice he heard. _"I won't let you hurt her"_ it said. "che I really don't care." He took a sip of his coffee "it's none of my business anyway"

"Hum" she said as she took another bite of her oden "very well" the two of them ate their food in silent. Everyone watched in amazement and slight confusion after what happened yesterday they thought they would be at each other's throats. The hanyou finished her food "I must be going. See you around" she was about to leave when she sense something in the shadows. Something demonic. Quickly, she grabbed a knife from the nearby table and shot it in the shadows.

The knife flew past Lavi's cheek. He almost had a heart attack from the sudden shock. "What was that for Miko?" He cried.

The girl just stared coldly "came on out where I can see you" she demanded

A wicked laugher filled the room. Then all of a sudden a hurricane formed in fort of Mikoyasha. The wild winds howled as they twisted and turned. A wicked cackle could be heard from the eye of the storm. It soon died down and in its place was a woman in an emerald green kimono that showed off her legs and had a bird like pattern. She also wore armour on her arms and chest. She had quite an odd hair style that looked like three hoops sticking up and was covered with jewels. Her eyes were a fiery red as well as her hair. "HA HA HA! It's good to see your still alive Mikoyasha of the western province"

"Oh it's you" the hanyou said with a board look. She then heard some movement behind her "and it seems you're not alone" once again she grabbed some knifes and threw them in the shadows.

"Whoa whoa whoa easy there" yelled a voice. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall quite muscular man who wore thick woolly clothing and armour with dark blue and black colours. His hair was shoulder length and a mossy green colour while his eyes were dark blue. He had a cheesy grin on "well at lest we know you're still alive and kicking"

Another figure jumped out of the shadows. It was a young man with a lean body and short ginger hair with sharp eyes to match. He wore a simple short orange sleeveless yukata with a light brown obi and ankle length boots. He also had gold gauntlets with a small red jewel on both his arms and a red bandana over his head. "So it's true you're not dead" he said with little emotion.

"Oh great the lizard and cat are here too" she sighed heavily "what are you all doing here?"

Kanda drew his sword ready for battle "do you know these people?"

"Sadly, yes" she replied

The girl in the green kimono laughed wickedly "don't be like that Mikoyasha." She drew out a giant feather fan and fanned herself "after all we haven't seen you in such a long time. Now then let us introduces ourselves" she closed her fan and smiled confidently "I am Kimi of the Southern Kingdom."

Next the green haired man stepped forward "and I am Ryuu of the Northern Kingdom"

Lastly the gingered haired man stepped forward "and I am Takeo of the Eastern Kingdom"

"**We challenge you Mikoyasha to a duel for the Shikon jewel**" they said in unity

* * *

AN: Well I'm back sorry it took so long. I just want to say this story will not be following the original plot of d gray man though there might be some parts still the same and everything I do has a reason and it will be explained later on. Also I know we're not allowed to put **readymade** songs in but that little song was all me. Yes I made it and it's not the full song just the choirs (although I've done the full song) and it gives a clue on where this story is heading. Also I would like to try something new. I like to call it 'question the character'. Basically you type in a question for a character from the last chapter. Then it will be answered in the next chapter by that character. Since no one's really prepared any questions for the last chapter I will be asking some questions I think you all want answers to just to show you how it's done. I've also heard were not allowed to do scrip form in stories or add yourself in but to be fair this next part is not a part of the story so it think it's ok. Now then let's start:

Me: alright this question the character and we'll be asking questions for the characters from the previous chapter the clock woman and the vampire. First question goes to Krory have you forgotten about your old lover Eliade?

Krory: Eliade! Why on earth would you think that? (Waterfall tears)

Me: because you were acting so lovey dovey with Miranda

Krory: lovey dovey? I think you are mistaken I was only being a gentlemen that's all (blush)

Me: ok then. Next question is for Miranda. Were you not freaked out when she admit she was part demon?

Miranda: I was a shocked sure but she seemed really nice so I thought she wasn't a bad demon. I think she and I will be good friends.

Me: alright. Also how did you notice all of her demonic features so fast?

Miranda: well after reliving the same day over and over again you start to notice things you never did before. I guess I gain a keen eye because of it.

Me: interesting now Kanda why didn't get that back marker ink off while you still had a chance?

Kanda: (death glare) grr

Me: (sweat drop) ok I see you don't what to talk about it. Ok then Mikoyasha I'm sure we all want to know what's with all the barriers?

Mikoyasha: barriers? What do you mean?

Me: you know the barrier that stopped Miranda when she rushed to her clock and the barrier that stopped Kanda form getting near you and flung him about. Also why couldn't you hear Kanda when he was shouting at you? Was it because the barrier was sound proof?

Mikoyasha: I did not make any barriers. Wait Kanda was shouting at me? I never heard him.

Kanda: what do you mean you never heard me you damn woman!

Mikoyasha: I am telling you the truth I did not heard him or made any barriers.

Me: then how...?

Mysterious voices: we were the ones who made the barriers.

(Everyone looked around in confusion)

Me: who are you two? Where are you two?

Mysterious voices: that's for us to know and for you to fine out.

Me: ok? Now then final question Tessaiga can you really talk?

Tessaiga: (long silence)...yes (very quite)

Me: How?

Tessaiga: I can't tell you sorry but it will be explained later on.

Me: that's alright. Well that's it for now we'll see you next time. Don't forget to review and ask questions for our characters from this chapter. All you have to do is type in the character's name and your question and it will be answered in the next chapter.


	11. The battle for the jewel

Last time...

Mikoyasha was just getting something to eat when suddenly three strange people appeared. These people were Kimi young lady of the Southern Kingdom, Ryuu young lord of the Northern Kingdom and Takeo young lord of the Eastern Kingdom. They all challenge Mikoyasha to duel for the Shikon jewel

**The battle for the jewel**

The three young lords and lady challenge the hanyou to duel for the Shikon jewel. Mikoyasha just chuckled a little "is that so? Alright then give me all you got" she drew out Tenseiga.

Kimi laughed "you expect to bet us with a sword that can't cut? HA HA HA! That is so funny"

The hanyou had a dark look in her eyes "a sword that cannot cut huh? Let us test that theory"

Kanda looked at her _a sword that can't cut how is that even possible? _He thought. It was then he noticed a small change in Tenseiga that was almost unnoticeable and Mikoyasha muttered something under her breath. He wasn't so sure what it was but he thinks she said 'judgement blade' and with that she charged at the cackling woman. She was so fast all you could see was a blur.

The woman did not notice at all before it was too late. "ahhhh!" she screamed in agonising pain. Her arm dripped with blood from the blow she took from none other than Tenseiga. "Damn you" she glared at the hanyou.

"So the rumours are true Tenseiga has gain the ability to cut" exclaimed Ryuu "this is going to be harder than I thought"

Takeo remained silent and nodded.

The hanyou smirked at them "that's not all Tenseiga can do" she drew her sword back "but I'm afraid you won't see that power if you can't make me give this battle my all" she stared them down with ice cold eyes "you three are not strong enough to face me all out" the three growled at her insult "but if you can prove me wrong then I gladly accept your challenge" she grabbed the jewel around her neck and held it out. "Let the duel begin" with that said the jewel disappeared from sight and Mikoyasha swiftly jumped out of an opened window with the other three right behind her.

Everyone present stared at the window in shock and confusion. That's they realised they just fell off from the second floor and that's some drop. Some rushed over to the windows and watched them free fall. Some rushed down stairs to see them land that is if they can.

During the free fall Mikoyasha faced the three demons with her arms folded and eyes closed. And somehow her beret stayed firmly on her head. Kimi thought it was the perfect chance to attack and got out her fan. "Feather strike" she yelled her fan released a flurry of knife like feathers that were all aimed at the hanyou yet somehow she dogged all of them with little effort and her eyes closed. "Damn" she cursed at her.

They were about to hit ground. Mikoyasha landed gracefully followed by Takeo. Kimi floated gently down. Next was Ryuu who fell flat on his face and made a dent on the earth. Slowly, he got up a laughed it off "it's ok you guys I'm alright"

Mikoyasha sighted and shook her head "same old Ryuu. Now then shall we get the battle started" she got herself in a defensive position. "Give me everything you got"

At that point the exorcist team arrive on the scene "stop this right now" yelled Lenalee

"Oh we can't stop now" said the woman in green "the duel just began and besides..."

"**We have a score to settle with that dog**" they said darkly as they glared at Mikoyasha

Mikoyasha turned back to the exorcists "do not worry I have fought with these three before. I will not lose." She stared the three of them down "not only is the Shikon jewel at stake but so is my honour. I cannot afore to lose"

Takeo made the first move and charged at her "enough talk" he sent a high kicked her way but she stopped it with one hand.

"Why do you wish to take the Shikon no Tama Takeo? To make yourself a full blood?" she asked.

"Maybe but it does not concern you" he threw a punch at her but she stopped it with her free hand. He growled at her and used all his strength to pull away from her grip. He did a back flip to soften the landing.

As Takeo got away Kimi got out her fan "blade winds" several gust of ring like blades were aimed at the hanyou. She evaded the attack with grace. She dashed towards her with brake neck speed. Kimi tried to escape but the hanyou was too fast for her. A high kick to the face came her way. Mikoyasha then spun around and kicked her at the side of her stomach and force her to the ground.

"Ice fire" Ryuu yelled. Blue flames busted out of his mouth and engulfed the hanyou. She was completely covered in blue flames and was unable to escape. The flames soon died down and Mikoyasha was encased in ice. "Ha that was easier than I thought." He spoke too soon as the ice cracked and shattered it in two. Mikoyasha then took a hunk of ice and used it to send him flying.

It was at that time the cat demon attacked once again but Mikoyasha blocked every punch and kick he threw at her. She was barely affected by any of them. He jumped away "try this on for size" he did some hand signs and hundreds of copies of himself were made. They were spread out and got ready for their attack.

Mikoyasha just smirked "is that all you got?" she rushed through the sea of clones in searched for the real one "no matter how many clones you make..." that's all she said before she disappeared from sight. The clones and the real Takeo looked around franticly for the hanyou. "I will always know which one is real" she finished off her sentence and appeared right behind the real one. She kicked him at the side and his body was dragged across the earth.

He quickly got up and joined up with the bird demon (AN: Kimi if no one knows) who had regain poster. They attacked Mikoyasha once again. "Hurricane storm" Yelled Kimi as a massive hurricane swallowed Mikoyasha. Takeo on the other the other hand sent knifes towards the Hurricane.

"Mikoyaha!" the exorcist screamed as they thought the worst for their friend. Kanda was calm though.

"Don't worry she'll be fine" said an odd shrill voice. The exorcist turned around and almost jumped in shock. They saw strange old man with huge eyes that seemed to pop out of his head. With little grey hair he had was tied up in a topkot and he had a small beard and mustashe. He wore a striped light and dark green hoari with a matching hakama. He was sitting on top of a chocolate brown three eyed cow with small bull horns. "Look carefully and you can see she's fine"

"He's right" Kanda agreed

The exorcist were still confused but looked closer. They were amazed at what they saw. It was Mikoyasha riding the wind. She swirled round in the hurricane and avoided every blade that came her way. She flew higher and higher until she reached the top. "That trick never worked when we were young so what made you thing it would work now" she said with a smirk still high in the air. "Thought the blades were a nice touch" she extended her and a glowing light formed in her hand. It moulded in the shape of a bow and three arrows. "Arrow sealing hunt" she yelled as she released the three arrows of light.

The targets were the three demons. They dogged the arrows but the arrows continued to trail them. _What the hell?_ They thought as the arrows chased them everywhere they turned. No matter where they go the arrow closely followed. It was like a hunter never losing sight of it prey until it gets it. Kimi took to the skies with the arrow close behind her. She dived down but before she hit the ground came back up and just missed the arrow. It disappeared as soon as it hit ground. Ryuu was chased all over the place. He then fired another ice fire blast but the arrow still chased him even though it frozen solid. In fact he made it worst because now it's ten times bigger than it was before. He found himself with his back against a tree and nowhere to run. He jumped up with the frozen arrow just between his legs. His just about miss it by an inch. Takeo was not so lucky. No matter what he did he couldn't shake off the arrow and was shot. He was pinned down on a tree and blacked out.

"One down two to go" stated Mikoyasha as she landed on the ground.

Ryuu let out a laugh "it looks like a have to up my game" with that said ice blue flames surrounded him and it grew bigger and bigger. The fames died down to reveal an enormous dark blue scaled Chinese type dragon with a long wingless body. It sharp fangs hanged out of his mouth and small green bull like horns were placed on his. His long dark claws griped the earth as his dark blue eyes stared down at the tiny Mikoyasha in comparison. "How do you like me now" he roared.

Mikoyasha smirked "it looks like you mastered demonic transformation but is it enough to beat me." She finally drew out her sword "angelic evolution" Tenseiga was encased with a pure white light. Its blade became white and its hilt sprouted light wings. "Let's take this to the skies" she on to her sword and flew high with the dragon hot on her trail.

When they just touched the clouds they stopped. "ha ha ha! Let see you try and beat me now" he said in a much more deep and booming voice from before. With his mouth opened wide to reveal his jagged teeth and shake like tough he lashed out at her. Quickly, she dogged the incoming mouth that was about to swallow her whole. Once again he chased after her and she swiftly moved away. They played the game of cat and mouse for awhile with Mikoyasha going down and Ryuu follow her every move. She went up and over, thought a loop then down again with a left turn, then right and back up again through some loops. This process continued and during all this Mikoyasha began to glow slowly with a pink light. Suddenly, she stopped. Ryuu was just about to get her but then found himself unable to move any further._ What just happened?_

All those down below knew the answer to that question. They were all amazed by his stupidity. Kimi slapped her fore head "that idiot" she groaned

"You have grown much stronger Ryuu however" she turned to him with a board look. You see what just happened was that Mikoyasha, after all the twist and turns, she made Ryuu tied his long body up in a giant knot. "You are still an idiot" she finished.

Now that his body was all knotted up he was not able to stay in the air. "oh no" those were his last words before he plummeted to the ground "ah!"

Everyone just stared and watched as he crashed. Their eyes then turned to Mikoyasha who was still it the air however she was covered in pink flames. Lenalee, Lavi and Allen recognised that fire "that's spirit inferno!" Allen yelled out.

Just like last time her body disappeared in the flames and a fiery arrow was formed and was aimed right for the dragon. The intense energy was released and was sent shooting down. It hit the dragon in no time. As soon as it did the dragon changed back to human and his eyes became white. The flame disappeared and Mikoyasha was standing right on top of the fallen challenger. "Now only one remains" her eyes shot at the final challenger Kimi.

Kimi stepped back and shivered in fear. "No I-I-I can't lose. I can't lose. I can't lose to a daughter of a mutt!" she shouted

Mikoyasha's eye twitched "what?" she snapped out.

"Oh no. that's not good" the old man said

The exorcists turned to him "what's not good?" asked the red head

Mikoyasha slowly walked over to Kimi with a dark aura surrounded her.

"That girl just made a death wish" the old man explained

"You know you can call me a lot of things: a scoundrel, outcast, accursed child hay call me a bitch for all I care!" the dark aura just grew bigger and bigger around her

"I think it's time to make a grave now" the old man exclaimed.

"But no one..." she started

"Everyone hold on to something!" he yelled out and everyone who heard him did as he said but still confused on what he was talking about.

"I repeat no one. Insults my family!" she roared as an extremely power and intense energy was released. It was like a storm just hit the order and Mikoyasha was in the center of it all. Back grey clouds covered the blue sky and all rays of light. Thunder roared and lighting flashed across the dark clouds. Powerful gale force winds swirled around her in unbelievable speed. A few trees were uprooted and were blown away. Those in the order desperately clung on anything they can find or get dragged away by the howling winds.

_Such power_ Kanda thought as he was blown to the wall as did the other exorcists.

Kimi became pale as a ghost at the amount of power the hanyou gave off. "Is this her true power?" she muttered in fright

Both dark and light energy surrounded Mikoyasha's body. Her eyes became crimson red but still kept a hint of gold and the pupil became a slit. Her claws and fangs sharpen and became more dominant. Her forehead glowed and a symbol of a red sun appeared. She stared at Kimi with cold, emotionless eyes that rivalled her master's. "Show no mercy" she said with no emotion. She disappeared and the wind stopped.

A sweat trickled down her brow _where is she? _A light wind blew across the battle field.

It was then she attacked. She appeared right in front of her and assaulted her relentless with punches and kicks. She attacked with demonic speed and no one could keep up with her movements. All they could see was a blur of white, shiver and blue attacking the woman. Mikoyasha never slowed down or lighten up her attacks as she hit her at the front, back, both sides and above. She left no place untouched as bruise and cuts quickly formed on Kimi's fragile body she even had a few broken bones here and there. The poor girl even coughed up blood. Mikoyasha finally stopped her attacks and Kimi could barely stand as her body swayed left and right, blood flowed down to the ground. But it didn't end there Mikoyasha Kiked her in the stomach and made her chough out blood as she fell to the ground. Then she jumped high into the air and cashed down on top of the woman. The force was so strong that it made a giant crater. Kimi still was able to move but only slightly. Mikoyasha jumped out and held out her arms. "Time to end this petty excurse for a battle." Her claws glowed and became longer and draped down to her ankles. They looked like whips attached to each finger. "Iron reaver whip" she shouted as lashed out her claws. They made several deep cuts and Kimi screamed in agony. Then she finally blacked out. They storm clouds drifted away and everything went back to normal. The jewel appeared and hung itself around Mikoyasha's neck and a mark of the Kagome star appeared on all of the fallen challenger's foreheads.

The exorcists slowly walked up to their friend. "Mikoyasha are y-y-you o-ok?" Krory stuttered fearfully.

The hanyou turned to the exorcists with such an innocent smile that it was scary. The marking on her forehead was gone and all her physical features turned back to normal "I am thank you for asking" she replied and let out a laugh.

A chill run down their spines as Mikoyasha laughed innocently. It was at that moment the old man on the three eye cow walked up to her "I see you and Tenseiga have gotten a lot stronger"

Mikoyasha face the old man and her eyes sparkled "Totosai it is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you're alive and well my lady" he jumped off the cow and bowed deeply to her. "If you don't mind I would like to take a closer look of Tenseiga" with that Mikoyasha handed her sword to him. He looked at the blade closely and nodded "as I suspected Tenseiga as gotten stronger and so has your bond with it" he gave the sowed "who would have thought that sword that couldn't even cut would became a powerful weapon within the right hands"

"You know I've been wondering how can a sword can't cut?" Allen asked

"Like this..." Mikoyasha plunged the sword right through Allen and shocked everyone except for Totosai. What was even more shocking to them was that there was no blood and Allen was still alive. "See it can't kill you"

"But how?" Allen asked as the sword was pulled out of him.

Totosai stepped forwarded "you see Tenseiga was originally made to slay unworldly creatures and save lives." He explained and turned to Mikoyasha "however ever since it was given to lady Mikoyasha it has gain some new abilities" he pointed to the golden line along the sword "see this line" the exorcists nodded although they swore that line wasn't there before "this line appears only why the ability know as 'judgment bade' is active. This ability will cut all those who are seen as enemies to its master however those who are friends will be unaffected. That's why your friend wasn't cut down" the exorcists nodded in understanding.

"You sure know a lot on Tenseiga old man" said Lavi

"But of course I'm the one who made it"

"What?" the exorcists exclaimed

"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Totosai the sorwdsmith" he said.

Suddenly, there was banging. It came from the cat demon that was repeatedly banging his head on the tree trunk. "Damn it damn it" he repeated over and over "I can just hear my sister's annoying nagging now. Why did you let that dog beat you again? You're so weak brother. Ahhh! They're going to drive me crazy!" he screamed with his hands on his head.

"Oh come on Takeo your sisters are not so bad" Mikoyasha giggled

"Would you shut up and get this arrow off of me!" he yelled at her. She walked up to him and yanked the arrow out.

It was also then the dragon got out of the crater but was a stumbled all about "dose anyone else see stars?" he asked

Totosai then jumped into the crater Kimi was in and place an ear on her chest "yup it's faint but there's still a heartbeat"

"That's a relief" Takeo said "who knows what will happen if the Lord of the south finds out you killed his daughter. It's bad enough to know you beaten her in battle"

"I have to say Mikoyasha that was quite the beating you gave her" Mirada stated "was that you at full power?"

"Actually..." she started with an odd smile "that was only 50%"

The exorcists paled _only 50%_ they thought,

But no one was more shock than Kanda _that was only 50% of her power? _ He looked at the girl _just how powerful is she?_

"she's right" Totosai said "another 50% would be add if she used her sword" that's when they all realised she never got her sword out in that final battle with Kimi "you see when she was very young she had a great power within her and was trained to use it in a young age. However as he grew a new power appeared within her and made her even stronger. It took years of hard training to master this new unpredictable power. Even so the power was just too much to control so it was decided to be sealed away. It will only active if Mikoyasha is really mad or has a strong will to protect something or someone" he explained "however if you add Tenseiga into the mix her increase two folds"

They all shivered at the thought.

Totosai they grabbed kimi and placed her on the cow "well I better get going. I'll take lady Kimi back to the Southern Kingdom to get treated" he jumped on to the cow and walked away to the forest.

"We should get going to" Takeo said as he dragged away the still dizzy Ryuu with him. "Come on you." He got the man in piggyback "It's bad enough I have this mark on I don't need you to be falling all over me"

Mikoyasha waved goodbye and Kanda thought long and hard about something _that light energy could it be?_ Then it hit him "hay Taisho are you a miko?"

Mikoyasha was surprised by his sudden question "yes"

"What's a Miko?" Lenalee asked

"Miko means priestess in Japanese" Mirada explained "I learned about it when I read this book on Japanese folk tales. It said that they are very power woman who are able to destroy and purify demons with one touch"

"Isn't miko the first part of your name?" Krory asked

"Yes it is" Mikoyasha replied "in fact the meaning of my name is what I am"

Kanda thought for awhile _if the mean of her name is what she is then miko means priestess then yasha means... _his eyes widen in realisation.

Mikoyasha noticed this "I see you finally figured it out. Now what will you do about it. Also" she walked over to him and whispered in his ear "do you think a mere human like you has the power to defeat me?" she then walked away from him.

Kanda stood there silent for awhile and thought about her question. He gritted his teeth and turned around "I don't care what the hell you are one day I will beat you! You got that?" Mikoyasha stopped in her tracks "I'm not afraid of you!" he screamed

The hanyou raced up to him with her Kagome sight activated "you have a familiar soul"

"What does that suppose to mean?" he asked

Mikoyasha just laughed "I do not really know myself" she told him "however if you really want to beat me so bad then..." she locked her golden eyes with his dark eyes "I look forward to our next battle Yu Kanda" she bowed slightly and walked away.

Kanda stood there for awhile as the wind blew by. A small smile appeared on his face and he followed her. _I don't care if you're a demon one day I'll beat you. Mikoyasha Taisho._

On the outskirts of the forest Totosai felt like he forgotten something. He scratched his head and wondered "think I forgotten to tell her something" but then he surged it off "oh well I'm sure it's nothing important" he then flew Mo-mo thinking in was nothing to worry about or at least that's he thought.

Back in the other world in the Western Kingdom a small group of warriors knelt down to their lord. "My lord we have located the place known as the black order" one of them said.

The lord looked at them with sharp golden eyes "good how long until we are ready to attack?"

"About a week or so my lord" another one said

"Good" he grinned

"Oh no not the lord is smile that's never good" said another one in a frighten voice

"If those pathetic humans think can take away my sweet Mikoyasha away they are sadly mistaken" a gilt shone in his eyes as he laughed wickedly with a smile.

It sent a shiver down their spines "how are we to attack my lord?" one of them asked timidly.

The lord thought for awhile. "In the honour of my brother and his wife don't kill any of them. If they resist fight those until they are knocked out but still do not kill them. However..." he stood up and looked down upon the warriors. "If they hurt Mikoyasha in any shape and form" his cold eyes sharpened "show them no mercy"


	12. First mission

AN: I don't own inuyasha or d grey man

Last time...

Mikoyasha was challenged to a duel for the Shikon no Toma by the Lords and Lady of the Eastern, Northern and Southern Kingdoms. She defeated all of them and met up with Totosai. As he was leaving he felt like he forgot something but didn't think it was important. What he forgot to say was the Lord of the Western Kingdom was getting ready for battle!

**First mission**

There was a very long explanation on the fact that Kimi, Ryuu and Takeo are demons from the demon world, how on earth does Mikoyasha know them and why would they want the Shikon no Toma. She just left out the fact she was part demon but everything went back to normal. Mikoyasha made friends with almost everyone in the order especially with Allen, Krory and Miranda. However it wasn't like that with everyone. Kanda on a daily basis challenges Mikoyasha to a duel. It usually ends with Mikoyasha the victor and Kanda being shamed in some shape or form. Sometimes she would do something crazy with his hair. Other times doodle on his face or something else entirely. Their hatred for each other grew. Mikoyasha hates his attitude and the way he acts like a jerk and Kanda hates her for always mocking him and not taking him seriously most of the time. However they have a mutual respect for one another. She admired his determination and he admired her skills and strength.

One day Mikoyasha was called on a mission along with Krory and Miranda. Mikoyasha wore her exorcist get up that was modified to a similar design of a battle kimono. She also wore long black boots and of course her white beret with blue petals. Miranda was also in an exorcist uniform that was like a body suit design with a high collar. Komui stood before them "alright you three you'll be heading off to Valencia Island in Ireland" he announced "there have been strange occurrences there: missing boats, sailors and strange storms that appear from nowhere. We think an innocent might be the cause. Your mission is to find out what's going on and retrieve the innocent" The three of them nodded and headed off to Ireland.

* * *

As they docked they admired the beautiful scenery of the countryside: the long green grass that danced in the wind, the beautiful rainbow of sweet scented flowers, the lush green trees with little birds singing a tune and the nearby crystal blue ocean. They strolled towards the village to meet the elder when Mikoyasha heard something. She dashed off leaving her confused teammates behind.

She found the source of the sound and saw a young man on the rocks and seemed to be in trouble. She approached the man "are you ok?" she asked

The man jumped at the sound of her voice "don't come any closer" he yelled.

But she did and saw this man had a tail fin trapped in the rocks. "You poor thing" she said as she pushed the rocks away. "It looks like you got injured but I think I can fix it" her hand glowed pink and placed them on the tail. "There now do you feel better?" she asked as she faced the man but he faced away from her. "Come on now look at me" but he kept his face turned. She forced him to look at her. His face was deformed with a pig like nose and some teeth like tusk coming out of his mouth. Most would say he was the most hideous thing they have ever seen and run away but Mikoyasha just smile "there now you should run along home now. My friends will be here soon"

As if on cue Miranda called her name "Mikoyasha"

"That is them now. You better leave before they find you" the man nodded a jumped into the sea. She ran back to her friends.

"Why did you run off like that?" Krory asked

"It was nothing" she lied "let us go now" and with that they walked away.

The young tail fin man watched as they got further away "Mikoyasha" he whispered her name and blushed slightly before diving back to the sea.

At the elder's house, the three exorcists had a cup of tea as the elder told his story "it all happened a week ago when our ships started disappearing and so have our young men. Storms would appear just out of nowhere when we are fishing and all the boats out there at the time disappear along with their crew."

Mikoyasha nodded "I see is there anything else you can tell us about these storms?"

"Well some say they can hear someone singing when a storm hit but it disappears when it's gone"

"Someone singing?" Miranda repeated "could it be?"

"What is it?" Krory asked

"From what I can tell it sound like a marrow is doing all of this" she replied "but that can't be possible there is no such thing" she cried as she waved her hands about and shook her head extremely fast. She then bowed deeply "I sorry for suggesting such a ridiculous thing"

"Don't be" said the elder with a large sweat drop. "Actually there have been many stories of morrow sightings so it could be possibility" he assured the stress woman.

"Umm what's a marrow?" Krory asked

"Marrows are mermaids that live in these waters" Miranda answered

As Miranda explained what a marrow was and how she knows so much. Apparently she read a lot of fairy tale books when she was small. Mikoyasha just stared at her. Without realising her Kagome sight activated _she has a familiar soul as well._ She snapped out of her thoughts. "If this is the doing of a morrow then there must be a reason why"

"I agree. But how are we going to find out?" Miranda asked

Mikoyasha rubbed her chin then stood up "I have an idea"

* * *

"This is your idea!"Krory and Miranda exclaimed

"Yes" she replied as she untied the ropes for the boat.

"So we're going to go off to sea, wait for a storm to come and hope the morrows won't drown us so we can talk to them" Miranda said as calmly as she can.

"Are you mad!" they both exclaimed with eyes popping out of their heads as the grabbed Mikoyasha tightly.

She thought for a while "maybe" the two dramatically dropped their heads "but even so it is the only way. You do not have to come with me"

The two looked at each other but then nodded "we're a team so we are in this together" Krory said and so they claimed on top of the boat a set sail.

As they did the wind began to change as clouds of grey came their way. The waves became rougher and rain poured down. Then something unbelievable happened the water raised up a formed a tornado of water. Not only that but several whirlpools appeared as well and spun the boat round and round. They went completely out of control. Then something even weirder happened Krory walked to the edge of the boat and was about to jump overboard but Mikoyasha stopped him "come back here" she pinned him to the deck. He had a blank look on his face "he has been hypnotised. Miranda I need you to keep hold of Krory. I think I know away to stop this storm" she nodded and swapped places with her. The hanyou rushed to the bow and put her hands in prayer and sang in a slow and hypnotic melody:

Sprit of the sea

Listen to my melody

Sprit of the sea

Calm yourself calm yourself

She repeated the melody over and over and the storm died down and the water became still. Krory snapped out of his trance and realised he was face to face with Miranda. They blushed and Miranda quickly jumped off of him. "Sorry about that" she said as she helped him back up.

"What just happened to me?" he asked

"The marrows hypnotised you and you almost went overboard" Mikoyasha explained

"Oh. But why were you two not effected?" he questioned

"Because our song only affects men" answered an unfamiliar voice. The exorcists turned to the voice and saw three women in the water: One with blue hair, another with blonde hair and the last with red hair. They all had tail fins that glisten through the clear water. "I must say I'm impress you were able to stop the storm so easily"

"You must be the marrows that are causing all the troubled" Mikoyasha stated "just who are you and why are you causing harm to this village?"

"We are the siren sisters" said the blonde in the middle "I am Aileen and these are my sisters Fiona and Cara" she pointed to the other beside her "as for why we attack it is because those humans poisoned our queen"

Miranda looked at them in shock "that's not possible why on earth would you think that?"

"A man in a black cloak told us" the red head named Cara innocently said. She told the story on how they found their sick queen and how this cloaked man said the humans were to blame.

Mikoyasha listened to their story "there has to be a mistake no human can swim deep into the bottom of the sea and poison your queen and even if they did what is motive?" she thought for awhile "perhaps I can help heal your queen"

"Why on earth would we let a human like you near our queen!" snapped the blue haired marrow named Fiona

"What if I was not human?" the marrows looked at her confused as she took off her beret to reveal two little dog ears. The marrows gasp in shock "as can see I am not human. So will you let me help?"

The marrows looked at each other in uncertainty "I think we should take her offer" said a new voice. Mikoyasha turned her head to see the man she met earlier.

"Kian" said the three marrows

"She heal my tail after it was crushed by some rocks" he told them

The blonde nodded "very well we will let you see our queen" she handed her a bottle "drink this it will allow you to breathe under water"

Mikoyasha nodded and drank the potion. She then turned to her comrades "you two go back and wait for me on the coast" they nodded and Mikoyasha jumped into the sea. The marrows drag her down though sea weeds forest, coral barriers and schools of fishes.

They reach a castle far to the sea floor made of different tapes of coral in an array of colours. They lead her to the queen's chamber. She saw her lying in bed pale as snow. She examine her body and she found something strange about the poison "this is miasma" she exclaimed in shock "I am surprise your queen is still alive most would be dead by now" she turned to the group of marrows "I can say this for certain no human is capable of doing this. This is a work of a demon and a strong one at that"

"Can you heal her?" asked the male marrow with worried eyes.

"Yes, it should not be that hard" her hands glowed pink as they travelled down the queen's body.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on shore Miranda and Krory were waiting patiently for the friend. "Do you think she's ok down there" Miranda asked with a worried look.

"I'm sure she's find" Krory replied with a reassuring smile.

An ominous wind blew by and sent a chill down their spines. The world around them seemed to have gotten darker as the sounds of nature died down. All that could be heard are the crashing waves, the howling wind and the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. The two exorcists shivered as the slowly turned around. They saw a man with a black cloak and a dark aura around him. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood. Even his eyes were shroud in darkness. All that could be seen was his mouth.

"Who are you?" Miranda timidly asked. Then a light bulb switched on in her head "are the one who told the marrows the humans poisoned their queen?"

He smirked "and what if I'm"

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious? So they'll cause havoc for the humans that's why" he replied in a dark tone "one more step towards the total annihilation of the human race"

Filled with anger Krory's hair flared up and he charged at the man in full speed "we won't let that happen" he was about to punch him but he stopped it with one hand. The man lifted Krory high and flung him into the ground with great force.

"Krory" Miranda rushed to his aid "Why? Why are you doing this?" she cried

"Why? Because humans don't deserve to live that's why" she looked at him confused "they're heartless, cruel and greedy bastards. They'll do anything to get what they desire even if it means hurting their own it sickens me. Not to mention" the dark air around him became stronger as he clenched his fist "you took away everything I ever loved. I will never forgive you" he roared and the ground shook. They exorcists screamed in terror but the quake soon died down. The man smirked "don't worry I won't kill you yet. So long the Earl is doing a good job I won't be doing anything major. sure he's methods also sickens me taking advantage of a wounded soul but it works." he turned away "I'll just have to kill him later for all his sin however if he is to fail with his plans I'll simply have to take over so watch yourself" with that he disappeared.

* * *

After an hour of purifying, Mikoyasha wiped the sweat off her forehead "that was harder than I thought"

The queen slowly opened her eyes "what happen?"

The marrow rushed up to their queen "your majesty you're ok" the cheer in glee

"Your highness can you tell me want happened to you" asked Mikoyasha

The queen nodded and told her story. She said a mysterious man in asked for her help to destroy the human race and tried to convince her that human are dishonourable people who care for nothing more but themselves. But she was not convince and turned him away. The man was angered and poisoned her with a purple cloud.

"That fiend" Aileen punched her palm "we should have never trusted him"

"What should we do now your highness" asked Cara

"We should release the men and ships back where they belong and apologize to the humans" replied the queen. The marrows nodded and bowed before the headed off to free the prisoners and captive ships. The queen then faced the hanyou "I have yet to know your name young one"

"My name is Mikoyasha your highness" she bowed respectfully

"Well then Mikoyasha I thank you for saving my life" she said sincerely "now let go to the surface I wish to apologize as well" with that they headed back to shore.

* * *

After all the apologies and explanations everyone agree to let byegones be byegones and had a big celebration. The queen gave Mikoyasha a magic jewel that can control the sea as a sigh of thanks. Surprisingly, that jewel had the innocence they were looking for. Even more amazing was that they didn't have to fight any akumas for it. Perhaps the marrow's magic kept its power hidden so the Earl and his minions were not able to find it. This has got to be one of the easiest exorcist mission in history. Oh well at least they got an innocent out of it. But something was bothering the hanyou when she heard of this encounter with this black cloaked man "what's wrong Mikoyasha?" Krory asked

"Well a demon was defiantly the one who poisoned the queen but the thing is most demons retreated to the demon world. Although some choose to stay but they usually keep their distance to humans or live with them in secret. This back cloaked man worries me wanting to destroy the human race" she replied

"Yes it is terrifying" Miranda said

"Truly a formidable enemy" Krory added

Just then "Shark!" someone screamed. A giant shark was coming their way about 21 feet big. Everyone ran in a panic.

"What's a shark?" Krory asked

"A shark is a giant carnivorous fish" Miranda explained

"Oh so they can eat people?" he questioned

"I guess" the two slowly connected the dots "ah!" they screamed in terror as the held each other tight and ran to safety. On the other hand Mikoyasha walked closer to the sea. "What are you doing Mikoyasha it's dangers" Miranda yelled. The hanyou didn't listen instead she starched out her arms and waited with the shark to came to her.

"Is that girl mad?" asked one of the villagers

"She's going to die" said another

"Someone save her" but no one was brave enough to help but her two companies.

They rushed to her side "let's get out of here" Krory said as he pulled on one of her arms

"Come it's not safe" Miranda said as she pulled on the other arm but it was no use even with their combined strengthen they were not able to move her one bit.

It was already too late as the shark leaped out of the water with its jagged mouth wide opened. The two exorcists eyes bulged out and their mouths dropped. They started to pull even harder on their friend but with no luck. Mikoyasha just stood there with a bright smile as her eyes sparked. "Kaimu" she yelled happily

The shark glowed and transformed into an adorable little boy with large eyes violet and deep blue hair. He had white line markings all over his small body and wore a short dark blue yukata with a wave pattern and kneel length shorts. Everyone was in shock as the boy landed into Mikoyasha arms and hugged her tightly "I missed you lady Mikoyasha"

"I missed you too Kaimu" she then tuned to her shell shocked friends "Krory Miranda meet Kaimu he's an onizame a demon shark"

"It's very nice to meet you" he said with the sweetest smile

"Nice to meet you too" they said still wondering how that monstrous shark and this sweet little boy are the same person.

"So what brings you here?" Mikoyasha asked

"Oh yeah" he said "there's this really scary man after you"

"Scary man?" she repeated

"Yeah a really scary man he had golden eyes and silver hair and a really strong demonic aura around him" he explained

"I see" Mikoyasha was deep in thought _could it be?_ "Anyway you should get going I am sure Hirin and Iwao are worried about you"

Kaimu nodded "ok" he jumped into the sea and swam away in shark form.

Mikoyasha looked to the western horizon _master?_

* * *

Back in the order Komui was sleeping on his desk with a pile of paper all over. Reever walked into the room and sighted. He then he whispered this in to his ear "Lenalee is getting married"

Komui shot up with waterfall tears "Lenalee" he cried as he ran to the door. But he was stopped by Reever "let go of me I must stop Lenalee!"

"There are more important matters to discuss" Reveer groaned

"More important than stopping some scoundrel form marring my sweet Lenalee!"

"Lenalee is not getting married and more importantly the Asian black order was complete destroyed!"

This got Komui attention as he faced Reever "what?"

"You heard me"

There was a moment of silent "what happened?" Komui said with a serious look

"According to the report an army of akumas attacked them out of nowhere. Barely anything worked on them not even the anit-akuma weapons. But there was something even more odd about this attack." He handed Komui some papers "this is the death report"

Komui looked at it and was shocked "it's blank"

"Exactly" Reever nodded. "For some reason no one die during the attack some were injured but not fatally. It says here they appeared to be looking for something but no one knows what. When they couldn't find it they..." there was a long silence as Reever read the next part in his head "What!?" he yelled

"What is it Reever?" asked Komui

"It says that they apologized and disappeared! Not only that but everything that was broken in battle was fix as if it didn't happened at all!" he yelled in shock "this has got to be a joke!"

Komui's eyes widen "it does sound impossible"

"Oh there's something else too" Reever read the last part of the message "beware the man with the purple crescent moon? What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not sure" Komui replied "but I have a feeling we'll be meeting this man in the future"

* * *

AN: sorry if this chapter isn't really exiting but I hope you all still enjoyed. Also what do you think of this new enemy? We'll be seeing more of him in the future.

Me: alright let's get to it. First of all neveryears I accept the criticism but to be fair this is my first ever story so it's not going to be perfect. Now then according to this Halley Vanaria asked do you have any hair potion for Kanda? Ok? Well I have to say Kanda won't be getting his long hair back any time soon.

Kanda: What!? (Steaming mad)

Me: Sorry man but you're going to be short haired for awhile anyway Halley Vanaria also asked if Miko holds Tenseiga what about Tetsaiga? Oh ... that's a hard one to explain without revealing too much. Umm... Mikoyasha care to explain.

Mikoyasha: Oh ...well I can't tell you much but Tetsaiga was given to someone else. He's... well umm... sorry but I can't tell you who he is just yet.

Me: well that's all for now. I'll see you next time when we'll see a familiar face from inuyasha.


	13. Wolf attack

AN: I do not own d gray man or inuyasha

Last time...

Mikoyasha went on her first mission with Miranda and Krory. She also found out about this mysterious black cloaked man who wishes to destroy the human race. Not only that but she was warned that a really scary man with a strong demonic aura is after her!

**Wolf attack**

Days flew by and what happened to the Asian black order and in Ireland were almost forgotten. Kanda was walking through the hallways still feeling the effects of this morning's battle with Mikoyasha. She also did something new to him that was stranger but still embarrassing. "grrr" he growled as he remembered the event. As penalty for losing he was forced to drink this odd potion. The outcome was rather ridiculous for it gave him cute little blue cat ears as well as a long slender tail. People would stare at him as he walked on by but they wouldn't dare to laugh. Some of it was because they were scared of him but most was because of something that happened a few days ago.

~~~Flashback~~~

Once again Kanda was defeated by Mikoyasha and once again has to suffer some sort of penalty. Mikoyasha walked to him and grabbed a bundle of his hair that just stared to grow back. Like last time she cut it off with her sword leaving him with a new short haircut. He growled "why?"

"Because you are not worthy" She glared at him "you may grow your hair back once you defeated me or at least when I think you are worthy"

There was loud laughing in the back ground. It was a group of finders "oh how the mighty have fallen" one said

"I know right" another said and they laughed loudly

Kanda gritted his teeth and lowered his head in shame.

As for Mikoyasha she walked towards them "you there right stop your laughter" she demanded. The finders turned to her "what right do you have to laugh? I do not see you try and defeat me or is that what you want?" her eyes became cold.

The finders shook in feared "no ma'am"

"Then you better stop or else" she began to flare that dark aura. The finders nodded her and ran away at top speed. Kanda was surprised at her actions. She faced him "I would not want my so called rival to be a laughing stock" she explained "also I have a little of respect for you but only a little" she then walked away leaving Kanda with some questions.

~~~End ~~~

He continued to walk down the hallway with her in mind. He was called out for a mission. He opened the door and couldn't believe who he got teamed up with. _Oh great there's the wired clock woman, the naive vampire and the bean sprout just my luck_ he groaned in his mind.

They all turned to him with wide eyes "Kanda what's with the ears and tail?"Allen asked

"Mikoyasha" he bluntly replied. They nodded in understanding. "Let's get this over with what's the mission?"

"We can't start yet Kanda" said Komui "there's one more left"

Sweat dropped down his forehead as he shot his head at the door. _Please let it not be her please let it not be her_ he repeated over and over in his head. The door knob slowly twisted. _Please let it not be her I'll accept anyone else even the stupid redhead. Just please not be_... the door opened. _Damn it_ he screamed in his head. Who came through the door was Mikoyasha herself. "Tashio" he spat out.

"Kanda" she greeted him coldly.

The tension in the room grew as the two glared at each other "ahem" Komui got their attention "now for your mission you'll be investigate these wolf attacks in Japan"

"Wolf attacks?" Krory questioned

"Yes, there have been wolf attacks all over the Akaishi Mountains. They have destroyed villages and wreak havoc all over the place. Your mission is to find out what's going on" with that they headed to Japan.

* * *

As they walked through the Mountain path the hanyou was acting a bit strange. She kept stopping and looking around with wide eyes. Suddenly, she just stopped "something wrong?" Kanda groaned in irritation. Like a flash she was gone. All her teammates could see was a cloud of dust in the distance. "What the? Get back here!" Kanda yelled with fire in his eyes. He raced after her along with everyone else.

After a wild chance they finally caught her. Krory and Miranda dropped flat down too tired to stand. Kanda used his sword like a walking cane and Allen tightly held on to the rocks to catch his breath. As for Mikoyasha she just stood there motionlessly. She led them to an open area surrounded by rock walls. At fist glace it looks nothing special but if you look closer you see something else. The walls appeared to be sliced by a sword and a big one at that. Some were made by something entirely. There were scorch marks here and there as well as broken arrows and worn out pieces of paper.

Extremely, annoyed Kanda marched up to her and griped her shoulder "what's the big idea..." the anger left his voice as he saw her face. Tears were running down one by one.

"Are you ok?" Krory asked in concern.

"Yes" she wiped away the tears. "This was my old training ground training ground" she started "brings back old memories"

"That's no reason to cry!" the now cat eared man groaned angrily his ears and tail spiked up.

"Kanda!" the white haired exorcist snapped "give her a break she hasn't seen her family for hundreds of years."

"What?" questioned the other two exorcists.

"It's a long story" he told them the tale as the hanyou took a trip down memory lane.

Miranda and Krory looked at her sympathetically. Kanda was motionless but in his heart he felt sorry for her. They let her have a moment to remember as they roomed around. Miranda wondered want her training might have been like until "ah!" she felt into something but unsure of what it was.

"Miranda, are you ok?" the others rushed to her side.

"Yes, I'm alright" she looked to the ground and her eyes widen "what's this?" what she saw were claw markings embedded in the ground. They appeared to go deeper and winder as the spread out further down.

Kanda crouched down for a closer look "what could have made this?"

"Tensaiga" the hanyou bluntly said "that mark was made by my father's sword Tensaiga" she touched the markings as memories flowed through her mind. "Training was tough. I almost died a few times" their faces paled in shock from her words as a small smile appeared on her face "luckily I was never alone"

~~~Flashback~~~

In the shadows of the trees she dashed through the leaves with another closer behind. He was a man in scarlet clothing and long silver hair. He chased her we an enormous sword. "You can't run forever Mikoyasha!" he yelled

She knew that but she had no choice. Her blade was not strong enough to take on his head on. (AN: this happened before Tensegas's upgrade) She ran on out of the forest and found herself trapped in stone walls.

"I got you now" the man readied his blade "let's see you doge this! Wind scare!"a series of winds headed for her.

She readied herself impact but before it hit her someone pushed her away "are you ok?" her eyes meet a pair of golden eyes much like her own.

~~~End ~~~

The exorcist wondered what she meant by 'never alone' they were about to ask when...

"Ah!" there was a scream in the distance.

Kanda's new ears perked up "enough walk down memory lane. We have a job to do"

With that they ran to the source of the scream around this time the hanyou realised something "I just remembered. This mountain is home to the Yoro clan"

"Who are they?" Miranda asked

"They're a clan of..." smash! Out of nowhere a man appeared and smashed the ground between then in pieces. He wore scruffy animal fur and light armour. He stared at Miranda with blood red eyes as he rushed in to attack. Mikoyasha quickly got between then "go" she yelled "I will take care of this one"

They nodded and headed towards the scream. As they got closer they saw a pack of blood thirty wolves closing in on a young woman and an injured young man with similar clothing to the man, who is currently in battle with the hanyou. They growled menacingly as they reveal their razor fangs.

Quickly, the exorcist dashed to their aid. Krory's hair flared up as his fangs and claws grew. Kanda drew his blade while Allen transformed his arm into a gun. Miranda stayed behind with the panicked woman and used her innocence to reverse time and heal the wounded man. Allen was first and blasted the beasts with yellow beams however it was unaffected. Kanda was next. He readied his blade and unleashed his nether world insects but they were easily destroyed as they became nothing more than dust. It was Krory's turn; he raced up and bit one of the wolves. As he sucked its blood his face darken and turned a bit green. He detached his fangs and squeezed his neck with both hands "it's disgusting!" he screeched as he dashed back to the others. Down on his hands and keens he tried to cough out the foul tasting blood.

It was the wolves turn to attack. They lashed out at full force. Krory currently unavailable now it was up to Allen and Kanda to deal with the rabid beasts. Kanda held them off with his sword and Allen used his demonic hand but there were too many of them and they were quickly surrounded.

"Time out" Miranda called out. A time barrier formed and the wolves suck in place.

"What are those things?" Kanda yelled.

"They're definitely not akuma" Krory replied in a strain voice.

"He's right my curse eye isn't picking up anything but they're too powerful to be normal wolves." Allen added

As the men contemplated on their next move the clock exorcist grew weaker. She panted heavily as a bead of sweat trailed down her forehead. "I can't go on" she whispered weakly as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Miranda" the three men called out to her as she began to fall. Time began to play as the wolves started to move once more unsure on what to do they froze in fear. It was the end they thought.

"Spirit flames" a wall of pink flames came between them and the wolves. A figure jumped out of the roaring flames "are you alright?" it was Mikoyash. Quickly she grabbed hold of the unconscious man "we must hurry those fames cannot hold them off for much longer" she told them in a panic. Krory took hold of Miranda while the other two helped the terrified women.

They ran along a rocky mountain ledge. They could hear the unmistakeable sound of howls not too far behind. The hanyou had a sudden stop. She press the mountain side and a hallow passage reveal its self to them. "Quickly" they rushed inside and she then closed the passage as everyone safely got through.

* * *

They came into a dark room with two flame touched as light. They flicker in the light wind. Mikoyasha placed the man on a stone table "Is everyone alright?"

The woman they saved was curled up in the corner shivering. The hanyou walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Her pure power flowed through the woman. It allowed her to relax "it is alright we will not harm you." She gently patted her head "now tell us what happened"

Timidly she lifted her head "the wolves attacked my village" she started "they never used to come down the mountain but recently they've been attacking. No one was safe. They killed everyone, I was the only survivor. They were about to kill me too until..." she glanced back at the man on the stone table "he came and saved me"

"I see" she walked over to the man "I guess we should wake him" she began to sake him gently "Koga. Koga" she repeated. Her teammates stared at her bewildered. Does she know the man? "Wake up Koga" the man stayed in his deep sleep. "Ok let us try this" she hummed in several odd tones then took a deep breath "wake up you scrawny wolf!" she yelled in a voice unlike her own.

His eyes shot opened. With a clenched fist and anger filled eyes he sat up "what did you say you mange m-" his words faded as he came face to face with Mikoyasha.

She smiled coldly at him "Hello Koga. It has been awhile"

He paled "Miko!" he jumped away in haste and found himself back against the stone walls. "You've grown"

"Of course I have" she walked towards him "Now what were going to you say?"

He quickly turned his head away. "Nothing" he spat out in a squeaky voice as sweat poured down from his forehead.

"Oh come on Koga" she said sweetly but her expression immediately changed into a cold, dark exterior "I tell me"

He gulped "I would like to live if you don't mind"

"Very well the" she dropped the subject "now tell me what happened to the Yoro clan" his eyes widen and fell into sadness.

"Who are the Yoro clan? And who are you?" the now awaken Miranda asked

"The name's Koga and I'm the leader of the Yoro clan. We're a clan of wolves." Koga explained "we're not just any wolves. We're demon wolves"

They froze from his words "demon wolves" Kanda repeated

"That's right-huh?" Koga noticed his cat like ears and came closer to investigate. He snuffed Kanda all over. The others watched him as if he was a weirdo and Kanda just stood emotionless. "You don't smell like a demon" he then roughly tugged his ears "but these seem to be real" with his hands still attached to the cat ears he asked the hanyou "hey Miko is this guy some sort of strange hybrid like you? I'm not picking up any demonic aura yet he looks like a neko"

"Will you let go of my ears wolf boy!"

"Who are you calling a boy? cat" he snapped back at him

"I'm not a cat!"

The two continued to argue and threw insults at each other. They never noticed the purple gas that slowly leaked in. Mikoyasha was first to notice. "Everyone cover your mouths"

The mist grew thicker "damn it miasma" Koga groaned as he covered his mouth. "This is just like Naraku's"

"We have to get out of here" as they rushed to see the wolves waiting for them with blood thirty eyes. Shock and unprepared, the wolves took the chance to attack.

It happened all in a flash. Miranda was pushed back into the poison air cave with the door sealed shut. Krory was chased down the mountain with one wolves clinging on to his cape. A few more followed. Allen stood, on unstable ground, at the edge of the cliff. He wobbled back and forth trying to keep his balance but the wolves pushed him off the edge. They heard a scream but it suddenly became silent. Distracted Kanda never noticed the wolf sneaking up from the side. It chomped on his right head. Luckily Kanda was able to take it out but now he can't hold his sword properly with an injured hand. The woman from earlier fainted. Koga caught her but now has to try and defend himself while protecting an unconscious woman in his arms.

It all happened so fast. Mikoyasha's eyes widen in shock as her friends were taken down one by one. Her eyes sharpen. In a loud and commanding voice she yelled "everyone scatter" her sword glowed, sprouted wings and flew down the mountain face. The jewel around her neck split it two. A pale pink light shot through the rock face. A dark purple light chased down Krory.

"A tactical retreat huh? Alright" Koga jumped far away from the wolves "come on cat. We need to get out of here"

"I'm not a cat!" Kanda shouted at him with his ears and tail spiked up.

"No time for that" Mikoyasha grabbed his hand as she dragged him up the mountain side.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the cave Miranda laid on the rocky floor unable to breath. The poisoned air still lingered around _I can't breathe_ her mind slowly faded but the there was a bright light. Her eyes flickered open to see a woman in olden day Japanese style armour over a white hoari and a red hakama. Hair long raven black back flowed down her back and she had a strange mark on her forehead. Light surrounded her from head to toe. She held out her hand "come now child we must go" she accepted the woman's hand; she led her further into the mountain.

* * *

Around the same time, Krory was still being chased by wolves. Unluckily, he tripped over his cape. He looked over his shoulder and froze as one of the wolves was about to pounce on top of him but before they were about to bare their claws in his flesh he was snacked away. He saw his feet left the ground as the wolves grew smaller in the distance. They howled and cried as their prey got away.

"That was a close one" said an unfamiliar voice.

Krory looked up to see a man with long gray hair with a hit of purple was carrying him in his arms. His beady eyes were crimson red and his lips were a strange azure blue. He wore an odd dark green armour that was also leaf like. Unable to cope with this sudden change of events he fainted.

"And here I thought you were a man" the man let out a sight "oh well" he flew back to the mountain and fell into some sort of rabbit hole.

* * *

In a different area, a young girl was bandaging up the poor exorcist head. Allen laid unconscious in her lap. It appeared his head was hit by some rocks as he fell down the cliff. Luckily he was saved just before he hit the ground.

He groaned in pain as one of his eyes slightly opened. In his blurred vision he saw a fair skin girl with crystal blue eyes. She had long golden hair that compliment the setting sun as the wind made it twist and turn. It was tie up in pure white ribbon in pig tails. She wore a pure white kimono with golden trimmings and a black obi. "Who are you?" he asked weakly

"A friend" she replied. The girl softly stroked his head "it's ok Allen your save" she helped him into a small tunnel hidden in the bushed.

* * *

Back with Mikoyasha and the rest they were still being chased. They pulled the brakes when they met a fork road. The howls grew louder, they need to think fast "we should split up" she suggested

"Yeah that would be better" the wolf demon agreed

Before they went their separate ways she said "what ever happens don't die Koga"

He met her gaze. He grinned in a wolf like fashion "same goes for you kid" he turned away "there's no telling what he'll do if you die on my watch"

She nodded in response.

They took their separate routes, in hopes to cut the wolves numbers in half, as Kanda and Mikoyasha ran they reached a died end. The wall was to step to claim. Walls on both side and the wolves close behind; there was nowhere left to run.

"Damn it" in frustration Kanda slammed fist on the rock wall. He didn't notice the wolf that crept up behind him.

In the corner of her eye she saw the best "Kanda look out" using her body as a shield she blocked the claws.

The scent of blood tainted the air. Kanda's eyes widen. In slow motion the blood droplets floated in the air before slowly rained down staining the floor. He caught the body that fell in his arms as he held her back he could feel the thick liquid continued to pour out. "Mikoyasha!" he screamed.

The wolves closed in; with nowhere to run he held the girl tight and stepped backwards. That's when there was a click sound. The ground beneath them crumbled away. They fell into some sort of twisted underground tunnel. It was like one of those twist tube slides. The ride ended as the wall spat them out. They landed on to some cushiony, moss like grass. Kanda scanned the surroundings. The ground was covered with this mass like grass a few small trees here and there, a perfectly circler lake found at the centre. Above was a starry night sky made of glow in the dark crystals with a luminescent glow. Where am I? He wondered.

"Good to see your ok Kanda" said a certain white haired exorcist.

"Oh bean sprout your here"

"I'm not a bean sprout!" Kanda ignored that comment

That's when the vampire exorcist as well as the clock exorcist appeared "looks like we're all here" Krory said.

Miranda spotted Mikoyasha and rushed to her side "what happened?"

"She got hit by one of the wolves" Kanda explained. He dropped his head in shame with guilt filled eyes. "I wasn't able to protect her"

Quickly, Miranda activated her innocence "time rewind" a glob of clock faces appeared over the hanyou. They rewind back and as they did her body and cloths returned to how they were before. "She should be ok now"

"Does anyone know where we are?" Kanda asked.

"No" Miranda answered "all I remember was this bright light leading me here"

"I remember being carried by a man then I found myself here" Krory replied

"I remember seeing this woman" Allen added. "But I don't see her"

They investigate the area. That's when they came across a large stone tablet. On it was a painting that showed five figures and an animal. In the centre was a woman in red and white. Her eyes were closed as her hair was blown slightly upwards. Her hands were joined in prayer and in between her fingertips was a small pink jewel. At her left was a young boy. His feet left the ground as he jumped for joy. His arm was high above his head in a fist while the other was it his side. He wore dark blue pants and a turquoise shirt with a leaf pattern as well as a light brown vest. He had auburn brown hair tied up with a turquoise ribbon in a short pony tail and emerald green eyes. He also had a long bushy brown fox tail and a cheerful smile on his face. At her right was an older man in scarlet red. His long silver hair and golden eyes were much like Mikoyasha's. He even had a pair of dog ears only his were silver. A smirk was painted on his face as held a massive sword behind the back of his head. At the far left was a woman in a black body suite and pink armour. Her back pony tail blew to the side and her eyes were sharp. She held a giant boomerang and beside her was a sabre tooth cat. At the far right stood a man in monk robes. Pieces of his hair black were tied together in a tiny pony tail. In one hand was a golden staff and the other was held up wrapped in blue cloth and rosary beads. The exorcist stared at it in awe.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said a strange voice.

They turned around to see the three who brought them here "who are you guys?" Allen asked

"Umm..." they were hesitant to answer. In the outside world the sun slowly set as it did Mikoyasha's body started to pulse.

The exorcist noticed the strange event. "What's happening to her?" Kanda questioned.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry I'm so late. To find out why as well as a few other things please read this...

(Everyone waited in the room but Ren Heart was nowhere to be seen)

Allen: where is she?

Miranda: I don't know.

(Door opens Koga march in)

Koga: hey everyone I'm here to do the reviews.

Krory: Why? And where's Ren?

Koga: she said she been too busy studying for _GCSEs_ and doing _homework_ whatever that is. In fact that's why she hasn't posted anything for awhile. When I came to get her she threw all these papers at me and said 'you do it I'm busy'. (Shiver) I never knew a human could look that scary. Anyway let's get on with the reviews. It seems like Halley Vararia and DeeRoseWalker were hoping Sesshomaru to come. Hey what I'm chopped liver!

Mikoyasha: he is more of a favourite character among fans.

Koga: does that mean no one likes me? (Getting teary)

Kanda: get on with it.

Koga: find! Let's see what else do we have here... (Turning the paper) what the heck is this?

Allen: what is it?

Koga: it's a bunch of doodles and... Oh what this? (Examine paper) it looks like other project she's been thinking of. This one is called 'who are you?' and this one's called 'sister' there's quite a lot of them.

Miranda: should we read them out?

Koga: Na she properly put something like that on her profile. Let's see what else we got here...Huh? What do we got here?

Kanda: what is it this time?

Koga: it say's the missing part of the summery. Hum ...it says to defeat this new enemy they must fulfilled an old prophecy.

Miranda: I wonder what that means.

Kanda: who knows what's going on in that woman's head? I mean first she cuts my hair then she put cat ears on me.

Mikoyasha: I think your ears are cute but I got to admit she comes up with crazy things. Is there anything else Koga?

Koga: Hum let's see. What do we have here...No Way!

Krory: what is it?

Koga: it's the lay out for new guardian, new world and new mission!

Everyone: what! (Gathering around Koga listening intently)

Koga: (flipping through pages) yup it's all here. Here's the next chapter it's called 'the sprits stories'. Looks like we'll be learning more about those three and it seems like there's battle between Miko and this guy. But something's wrong with her.

Mikoyasha: But something's wrong with me?

Koga: I'm sure it nothing you can't handle. (Flip to next page) next chapter is called 'master vs student'

Allen: Master! (Very scared and shivering) you don't mean general cross do you?

Kanda: or do you mean me and General Froi?

Koga: don't know it just says battle between master and student it could be anyone. Alright next is called 'memories' it looks like will be finding out more on Miko's past in this one. After that it's a chapter called 'getting closer' and here we'll... what!?

Krory: what does it say?

Koga: it says here will be finding out who are the pairings!

Everyone: seriously?

Koga: (scanning through the page) here we are. There are three main pairings in this fic. Those three are. (Turning page)

Me: stop right there!

Everyone: Ren

Me: (snatch back papers) no one finds out about anything until it happens you got that?

Everyone: (nods)

Allen: oh by the way the readers were hoping for someone called Sesshomaru to came.

Me: I guessed as much. I'm really delaying his arrival sorry about that you all must hate me now. But I did kept to my promise on we'll see a familiar face from inuyasha and Sesshomaru is technically at the order.

Miranda: what are you talking about?

(A fax machine prints something out. Krory picks it up)

Krory: it's from the order. It says 'HELP!'

(All turned to Ren)

Me: (sweat drop) umm

Kanda: want did you do?

Me: umm... oh look at the time got to go bye

Eveyone: Ren!

Me: oh I almost forgot. Shout out to Halley Vararia went I said 'this' I meant your comment sorry if I offended you though. Anyway got to run.

Everyone: get back here Ren!


End file.
